Fractured Mirror
by Pebblesnuffer
Summary: From every Nobody, their is a Mirror. A Mirror is the opposite, and "true self" of a Nobody. When a group of thirteen Mirrors arise, Organization 13 have no choice but to wage war. But if you fix the broken mirror, you see the true reflection  OC pairings
1. Introduction

_Have you ever wondered, if there was a afterlife?_

_That you could live, even after you die?_

_I'm living proof that there is a form of a afterlife._

_But it's not a happy one._

_There are others like me, some of them are on my side, and some of them are against us._

_It's funny really._

_They Nobodies have a terrible fate._

_But have you ever thought about those that were created, just to be destroyed by what they were supposed to be?_

_Yeah, try me on for size..._

Break...

This whole mess started with one person. A person known as Xehanort. He was a fool, and decided to play with the affairs of the heart. Soon, he himself lost his heart, and turned into a creature known as Xemnas. It was soon found that this being was known as a Nobody; a being that was not supposed to exist, yet, he did.

Soon, one by one, thirteen others, whether they also meddled with forbidden affairs, followed Xehanort's fate, and became Nobodies. They were able to control lesser Nobodies; ones that could not regain their human form, and began to work towards the completion of Kingdom Hearts. They believed that Kingdom Hearts would make them whole again, or rather, that is what their leader lead them to believe.

But, with every powerful Nobody, there is a part of them that separates from the Nobody, and becomes their own selves. These beings are known as Mirrors, and they are opposites of their original Nobody, in terms of gender, hair color, many things. They also controlled lesser Mirrors; pieces of a Nobody that could not fully form, or were part of a lesser Nobody..

When Xemnas and the other thirteen Nobodies were created, so were thirteen Mirrors. These Mirrors were lead by their leader to believe that they were in fact whole, and that Organization 13 as Xemnas called his group, were set on destroying them. They then began a long war against Organization 13, and began to intercept the hearts the Organization captured, to make their own Kingdom Hearts, so they could be powerful enough to defeat the Nobodies.

But this was all a ploy created by a clever Mirror known as Amara.

This is the story of Syndicate 13, and their fight against their original selves, that will be full of betrayal sadness, and perhaps, even a little happiness along the way. You just have to repair the mirror, to see the true reflection.


	2. Fragment 1

_When a mirror breaks,_

_You can't see the reflection,_

_And shards are spewed everywhere around you,_

_You are the only one that can pick up the pieces_

Chapter 1: Mckenna

You've probably already heard of Heartless; those things that are made out of the darkness in people's hearts, that go around and kill other people to get their heart. You've probably already heard of Nobodies; creatures that are created when a person with a strong heart becomes a Heartless. But I bet you haven't heard of us.

We're different. Let me back it up and explain. When a Nobody is born, a fragment of themselves separate, and becomes its own person. That fragment is known as a Mirror. Mirrors generally are similar to the Nobody they come from in some way or another, whether it be apperance, ability, weapon, whatever. But when a Greater Nobody is born, the fragment that separates also retains a human form, but of the opposite gender, and sometimes ability.

Take me for example, I was born from a Greater Nobody, and have the appearance of a girl, which means I can only imagine my original self is a boy. Actually, now that I think about it, most of us are actually girls. Anyways, let's move on, shall we? My "Brothers, Sisters, and Mother", as well as myself, were born from a group of _very_ powerful Nobodies known as Organization 13. We each joined when we were created, and are very similar to that of our brother group.

We are known as Syndicate 13, or rather, _were_. Yeah, we're all dead by now, and our Nobodies are probably not far behind, what with that Sora kid going around and killing 'em off. Again, back to the story at hand. This whole mess started for _me_ when me and two friends in the Syndicate, were given a mission.

"Go to a place called Twilight Town, and find the boy known as Roxas, he's the boy in the photo you saw earlier", Ayslin told us. So, we went to Twilight Town, and got utterly... totally... epically lost.

"Find the boy she says, she could've at least given us directions", I whined.

Number 6, Akira, one of my... friends, looked at me and said,"This town is not that big, it won't be hard to find him".

"I bet we would've found him by now if Ayslin gave you a lock of hair or something", I mumbled, earning me a hard glare from Akira from under her hood.

"Can we _please_ finish this mission, _without_ any casualties?", Ren, number 9 pleaded from under her hood.

I sighed, and said,"If we somehow manage to find the kid, what do we do then?".

"We were given the directions to make ourselves known, he is probably with his friend and mentor, so it will even us out if we happen to get in a fight", Akira replied as we walked up a hill.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I'll be of much use to you guys if I get caught by his mentor", I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Well then, we'll just make sure you deal with the boy then", Akira replied shortly, giving me another glare.

"Fine, fine", I sighed, bending over a little in depression. We climbed to the crest of the hill, and Akira stopped, which caused Ren to crash into her, which cause me to crash into Ren.

When I was about to yell her head off, she said simply,"There they are". I blinked, and looked over Ren, and saw the boy, and two other people, a girl with short Black hair and pretty Blue eyes, and a boy with spiky Red hair and Acid Green eyes.

"That's him", I whispered.

"Ren, make sure the mentor stays away from Mckenna at all costs", Akira ordered. Ren nodded, and with a signal from Akira, we darted in different directions.

"It's been a while since I had some fun", Ren giggled as she landed gracefully on the concrete railing.

"It does get a bit boring in the castle, doesn't it?", I asked, agreeing with her as I landed on the steps to the Train Station.

"We are on a mission now, that is all that matters", Akira said, landing in front of the group, so that we made a triangle. Hoods were on, we appeared out of nowhere, I say we looked pretty awesome.

"Who are you?", Roxas demanded, his Kingdom Key appearing. The girl with the Black hair did the same, and the other boy tensed.

"Wow, and I thought _I_ itched for a fight", I laughed.

Akira let a small smile appear on her lips, and she shook her head while saying,"It does seem like they are... trigger-happy, if they were like Sophie".

"Who?", Roxas asked.

"Oh, we don't need to confuse you at this very moment, we just need to introduce ourselves is all", Ren giggled. She then extended her left arm all the way to the right, and Cyan Blue sparks began to erupt from her fingers. They then grouped together, and in a Cyan Blue light, a Cyan Blue flute with a Violet Purple metal rose on the end appeared in her hand.

She twirled it like a baton, rested it at her mouth, and said,"Number 9, Ren, the Melodic Siren".

Akira then extended her right hand with a open palm, and a white orb appeared. It exploded, and a book that was white with a black spine and the picture of a heart with the bottom slowly disintergrating appeared.

She grabbed the book gently, and said,"Number 6, Akira, the Masked Strategist". I then laughed, and crossed my arms in front of me. Amythest Purple, White and Ruby Red droplets of water began group a few inches away from my hands. In a Amythest Purple explosion, two large, Amythest Purple, razor-sharp hoops appeared. Then, in a Ruby Red blast, a razor-sharp, Ruby Red crescent moon-shaped piece of metal appeared on the top of the hoops, the dip facing outward. And finally, in a White light, two grips appeared on them.

I grabbed them, threw one in the air, caught it, put one hoop in front of me and the other close, one leg stretched out and the other loose, and said,"Number 8, Mkcenna, the Wave Of Eternal Rain".

"You're probably wondering who we are", Akira said, her book floating in the air in front of her.

"Or why we're here", Ren laughed, jumping and landing in front of me.

"Or where we came from", I said, tossing a hoop in the air and catching it.

"We could answer with words", Akira continued.

"Or we could answer with this", Ren giggled, playing a note. Balls of fire then appeared, and shot at the wary group. They managed to dodge the attacks, but just barely.

"Now, we'd like to be civilized", I said, grinning a little.

"But if brute force is necessarry", Akira continued, her book opening.

"Then that's what we'll use to get the point across", Ren finished, her flute by her side.

"Confusing much?", the Red-head sighed, looking at the other two.

"We aren't confusing, we're just... hard to comprehend", I said, putting a hand to my chin for a second, acting like I was thinking.

"Anyways, we're here to fight, possibly badly wound Roxas here", Ren said, pointing her flute at the Dirty-Blonde.

"Not without a fight you're not", the girl with the Black hair shouted, her Keyblade at the ready.

"Ren, you owe me 20 Munny", I laughed, Ren grumbling instead, taking out a small crystal from her pocket.

"You see, we bet on each other's luck", I explained, grabbing the small crystal and stuffing it in my cloak.

"Unless Destiny's involved, then we want nothing to do with it", Ren piped in.

By now, the three Nobodies were looking at us like we were crazy, so, I said,"Basically, we're gonna fight you, we're gonna kick your ass, and we'll make ourselves known to you, so you know you're not the only big group going after Kingdom Hearts". That made them get serious.

"Ren, how strong do ya think the girl is?", I laughed, walking down beside her.

"Not sure, fifty-fifty chance she'll win or lose", Ren said, teetering her spare hand to the right and left.

"I bet.. 200 Munny she loses", I replied, grinning.

"Hmm, I'll bet 20 Munny she wins", Ren laughed.

"350 to win". Ren and I shot our gazes to Akira, who looked unfazed.

"You serious?", I asked, eyes wide.

"The girl is stronger than you think, and than what her comrades believe", Akira replied simply, her book flipping to a random page.

"Well then, you get the girl, I get Roxas, and Ren gets the Red-head", I said.

"That's not fair, 'cause I control Fire too!", Ren whined.

"Oh fine, you get Roxas, I get All-Mighty Tallest over there", I huffed.

"But then, you have to fight the guy, and won't be of much use!", she shot back.

"They're fighting over who to fight", Roxas said slowly.

"Y'know, we could use this time to attack them", the Red-head said.

"Oh, right". They then shot at us, weapons in hand.

"Woah, _H~ello_!", I said, putting my hoops up just in time to dead-lock with the Red-head. I might've been imagining things, but I swear that at that moment, I saw a boy like him, staring at me.

"Holy crap!", Ren squeaked, jumping over Roxas as he shot at her like a bullet. Akira simply moved out of the girl's way as she tried to strike Akira.

"Show off!", I shouted at Akira as I broke the dead-lock, and kicked the boy in the face. He staggered back, and I jumped in the air while back-flipping, and shot my hoops to the ground. They embedded in the croncrete in front of him, and bursted into blasts of bone-breaking water pillars.

"Woah!", he said, back-flipping a few feet away. I looked in Ren's direction, and found her playing away on her flute, sending blast after blast of Cyan Blue flames at Roxas, who kept dodge-rolling, trying to get close. Akira on the other hand, was barely trying. The girl would try to attack, and Akira would just dodge, she hadn't even attacked yet!

"Hey, Spiky, you gonna attack any time soon?", I taunted as I dodged. He growled, and leg-swept me.

"Whoops", I said, rolling backwards and jumping up. I then threw a hoop at him, and while he was distracted with that, I leg-swept _him_, and he fell on his back. Both hoops were in my hand, and at his throat.

"Do the last thing your opponent would expect, remember that", I said, grinning. I glanced at Ren, who had the poor boy in a corner with freaking fire clones surrounding him. I then glanced at Akira, and lo and behold, she had the girl wrapped up in vines up off the ground.

"I say that's a wrap", Ren said, calling off her clones.

"Wait, we haven't shown them our appearances, I bet we'll look rather familiar", I laughed. Ren then nodded, and flipped her hood off.

"Woah, I always knew Demyx was a girl!", the Red-head said, staring wide-eyed at Ren. She had Brown hair that went to her waist, and two rather familiar strands of hair that refused to leave her face, and Emerald Green eyes.

"I'm not Demyx, I'm... someone similar", Ren said, beginning to yell, then softening her tone.

"Akira, we drew straws, you're next", I hummed. Akira gave me a light scowl from under her hood, and flipped it off. She had long Gold-ish Purple hair with bangs over her Gray eyes.

"Zexion?", Roxas questioned uncertainly.

"Not quite", Akira said flatly.

"And last but not least", I laughed, flipping my hood off. I had waist-length Navy Blue hair with a few small spikes on the back, and two dreadlock-like pieces of hair on both sides of my face that had spikes under them, which caused them to curve a little. I also had Sky Blue eyes.

"Oh my gosh, two Axels!", Roxas practically shouted.

"Again, close, but not close enough", I laughed, teetering my pointer finger to the right and left a couple times.

"We are, well, pieces of select members from your organization, that seperated from you, and become our own selves, not whole of course", Akira explained.

"Mckenna for instance, is the Mirror of your number eight, and has the ability over Water, while Ren, the Mirror of your nuber 9, has the power over Fire, and I am the Mirror of your number 6, and have the power over Reality, I can make things real whithin a instant", Akira explained, gesturing to each of us.

"You're probably thinking we're crazy", Ren sighed.

"Or that you're dreaming", I continued, walking around Axel.

"But the fact is, you're not, and we're as real as you are", Akira finished, her book now resting in her hand.

"But that means you're not real at all", the girl with the black hair said, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Exactly, we, much like yourselves, were never supposed to exist, but we do", Akira nodded. They stared at us in silence.

I stretched, and said,"Well, mission complete, let's go", and opened a Pathway Of Light, which was White and Sky Blue.

"That's a", Roxas started, pointing at my portal.

"A Pathway Of Light, it's a opposite of your Corridor Of Darkness", Ren interrupted.

"Anyways, we gotta go, and I warn you now, our next meeting, might not be so frendly, or clean for that matter", I said, mumbling the last part as I lazily saluted them with two fingers. We then turned, and walked through the portal. After a few seconds of unbearably bright light, we appeared back at our castle in the World Of Forgotten Memories.

"Well, I suppose that was a little easier than I thought it would be", I sighed as we walked into the Lounge.

"Hey Destiny, you owe me 378 Munny!", I called to the long, Black-haired girl at the table, who was currently fiddling with her Dice.

"Blast it all", she cursed under her breath as she handed me the Munny as I passed. While gambling is generally a bad thing, it's really the only fun thing that happens around that damn castle, except for when someone plays pranks on people, though, usually, I'm the one doing the pranks...

"Mckenna", someone said beside me as I sat down on a couch. I looked up to see Ayslin staring at me, her piercing Orange eyes staring at me intently.

"How can I help you?", I asked, leaning my head on my hand as I propped my elbow on the arm of the couch.

"I need to speak with you, privately", she replied, still staring me down. I sighed, got up, and followed her out into the hall.

When we got into the hall, she said,"I must tell you something about your mission from earlier".

"Go on", I said slowly crossing my arms and leaning against the wall.

"Roxas's mentor, did you notice something about him?", she asked, glancing at me as she came to lean beside me.

"What do you mean?", I questioned, raising my eyebrow slightly.

"Answer the question", she commanded.

I sighed, and said,"When we had a dead-lock, I... I caught a glimpse of a boy that looked like him, but younger".

"You saw his true self", Ayslin said after a minute.

"Go figure", I muttered.

"Anyways, what does that have to do with me?", I asked, catching her eyes in a lock of Navy Blue and Carrot Orange.

"You are is Mirror, correct?".

"Yes", I said slowly, my eyes narrowing slightly.

"What you saw... was a memory, and you intercepted it, and it is inside you", she explained.

"What's that mean?".

"With each encounter you two have, the more memories you will intercept and contain, which means you will slowly take his whole being, and you will become whole, it is the same for the rest of us", Ayslin replied quickly.

"Well, isn't there a way to stop it?", I demanded.

"Give back the memory you stole", she replied curtly.

"Well, _that_ really helps me", I said sarcastically.

"Find him again, and grab his hand, focus on the memory, and you'll give it back", she growled. She then pushed off the wall, and walked off.

"Great, now I steal memories, beautiful", I groaned as I opened a portal. I walked through it, and appeared at the Train Station again. As if fate would have it, there were the trio lounging on the railing. Roxas caught a glimpse of me, and drew his Keyblade.

"Relax, I ain't here to fight", I sighed, slowly walking up to them.

"What _are_ you here for then?", he asked, his Keyblade gripped tightly.

"I'm here to give something back that I never intended to steal from your friend here", I growled, pointing to Axel. I then turned to Axel, and with out a explanation, took his hand firmly, and focused on the memory. I slowly felt it drift away, until I couldn't see it anymore. Wait, what was I talking about again? I slowly let go of his hand, and stumbled to the left.

"My head hurts", I mumbled as I put my hand to my head.

"What the heck Roxas!", I heard someone shout faintly.

"I'm... tired, I'm gonna... take a... nap", I said, before falling over, and everything going black.

But I do remember hearing something along the lines of,"Restoration at... 5%".


	3. Fragment 2

_You must be careful where you step,_

_Because, if you aren't,_

_You might step on something sharp,_

_And pain is all you will feel_

Chapter 2: Ren

I didn't exactly know what happened to Mckenna at the time. I saw that she left the Lounge to speak with Ayslin, and then she was gone. She didn't come back. At first I thought she just went to her room to nap or something, but she didn't come to Dinner. It was then that I got worried. I decided to find Ayslin, and see if she knew where Mckenna went.

When I found Ayslin, I walked up to her, and asked,"Ayslin, have you seen Mckenna?".

She gave me a tired glance, and said,"Number 8 went back to Twilight Town to give something to the three you met earlier, though, she sould have been back by now". That was all I needed. I opened a portal, and ran through. When I got to the Train Station however, no one was there.

"C'mon 'Kenna, give me a clue here", I said to myself as I looked around. Just then, something shiny caught my eye. I ran over to the railing, and saw a chain that belonged to one of the Organizations member's coats dangling on the railing.

I grabbed it, then growled,"Mckenna". I opened a portal back to the castle, and headed straight for Leader's Office.

I knocked, and I heard,"Enter, my ninth child".

I walked in, bowed, and said,"Leader, I have reason to believe that Sister Mckenna was taken by the Organization".

"What proof do you have?", she asked softly, standing up and walking over to me.

I took out the chain, and said,"I found this at the last place she was at, it belongs to one of the Organization members". Leader gently traced her finger over the shining metal, but wouldn't meet my eyes.

"I'm sending you, Number 6, and Number 2 after her, if she was captured she will most likely be in the Soundless Prison, now go", she instructed, taking the chain. I nodded, and off I went. I found Akira and told her of the situation.

"Well, let's go find Sophie, we don't have much time from what you're telling me", Akira commanded. We then took off to find the infamous gunslinger. When we found her, she was currently giving Number 11, Ayame, a noogie, the poor girl.

"Sophie, we've been called on a rescue mission", Akira said, grabbing the White-headed woman's attention.

"And who got caught this time?", Sophie questioned, letting Ayame go.

"Number 8", Akira replied flatly.

"I see, so Miss Sprinkler got caught, ain't that a new one", Sophie laughed.

"Look, we don't have much time, now move or I'll make sure you never go near the water again", I growled, pointing to the portal I had created. Sophie paled a little, put her hood up, and ran through the portal, Akira close behind.

I then put my hood on, summoned my flute, and before walking through the portal, said,"This means war".

Break...

When we infiltrated the castle, we quietly crept down to the Soundless Prison. Akira slowly motioned for us to come to the corner she was at. We did so, and we heard voices.

"I can't believe you knocked her out!", a voice shouted.

"Yeah well, I thought she was gonna attack you!", a voice shot back.

"I think they're right, you _are_ trigger-happy!", the first voice shouted once more.

"Well, I'd say this whole thing is a misunderstanding", Sophie whispered.

"We can't take any chances, as far as we're concerned, a member of our family was taken, and we need to get her back", I replied, gritting my teeth slightly. Sophie, but nodded.

We then slowly down the hallway to where the voices were heard, and sure enough, there was the three from earlier, hovering over a knocked out Mckenna.

"There they are", Akira whispered, pointing to the three. Sophie grinned, and with a flick of her hand, her Arrowguns appeared.

She leaned against the wall, and said,"Pass me a mirror".

Akira gave her one(where it came from, I'll never know), and she held it out in front of her.

She turned it slightly, and said,"Bingo". She then shot a arrow, and it bounced around the corner, and shot Roxas in the leg.

"Ouch, what the hell Xigbar?", he shouted.

"Roxas, that's not Xigbar's arrow, we're not alone", the Black-haired girl said quietly, looking around.

"Well damn, I missed", Sophie sighed.

"What were you planning to do?", I whispered.

"Just knock him out for a day or two, maybe more", Sophie replied, leaning against the wall casually. I sighed, and brought my flute to my mouth. I then played a soft melody, and a fireball began to group beside me. I then stopped, and shot it at the three, who all-too-gladly jumped out of the way.

"Let's go", Akira commanded. We then ran over to Mckenna, and looked her over.

"Ack!", Sophie hissed when she touched Mckenna's skin.

"What's wrong?", Akira demanded.

"I dunno, she's usually cold, but right now, she's cold as freaking ice and it hurts!", Sophie replied as she cradled her hand to warm it up. Akira then touched Mckenna's arm, and she too yelped a little, and yanked her hand back.

She turned to the three, her book in hand, and she growled,"What did you do to her?".

"Nothing!, she came, grabbed Axel's hand, and Roxas knocked her out!", the Black-haired girl exclaimed.

"Xion, did you have to tell them I knocked her out!", Roxas groaned.

"You knocked her out?", I screamed, the room suddenly getting hotter. Roxas looked around nervously, and nodded slightly. I stomped over to him, and raised my flute, and brought it down hard on his head.

"Ow!", he yelped, clutching the back of his head. I then let a deep, slow breath out, and walked back to Sophie and Akira.

"Mark my words boy, if Mckenna is hurt in _any _way, shape, or form", I started.

I then turned, pointed my flute at him, and growled,"You'll be the first I turn to ashes".

"Woah woah waoh, wait a second here", Axel said, slowly standing in front of Roxas protectively.

"What, you wanna go first?", I threatened, my flute coming to my mouth.

"Enough!", Akira shouted. I turned to her with amazement. Akira _never_ yelled.

"Does your Organization have a doctor of sorts?", she asked.

"Well, yeah but-", Roxas started.

"Bring him here", Akira interrupted.

Axel looked at Roxas, sighed, and said,"Get Vexen, don't tell anyone about what's going on here, and Xigbar, get down from the ceiling, we know you're there".

"Aw man!", a voice groaned.

A man then jumped down from the ceiling, and asked,"What's with all the girls?".

"Haven't you been listening for the past half an hour?, the Red-head over there came to us, Roxas knocked her out, and now Roxas went to get Vexen, so we don't get burned alive by the angry-looking flute-wielder over there!", Xion shouted.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up", Sophie said, nodding and leaning against another wall. Just then, a relatively old man with blonde hair barged through, and walked over to Mckenna.

"First thing's first, why are they even here?", the man barked.

"Vexen, I told you, I knocked that girl out, and these three came here to get her back, but the girl is ice-cold, and won't wake up!", Roxas explained.

"Ice-cold huh?", Vexen mumbled to himself. He sighed, and portalled out of the room.

"Probably went to get some stuff to expirement on her with", Xigbar laughed. I walked over, and smacked _him_ on the head with my flute.

"Ow, that's a hard flute!", Xigbar groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

Vexen came back, and said,"Bring her to my lab". Akira nodded, and picked Mckenna up, which was not suprising, considering she trained with Kyra every morning. We then walked back to his lab(since we couldn't use each other's portals), and Akira rested Mckenna on a bed. Vexen then came over with a siringe full of light purple liquid, and a I.V stand.

"You", he pointed to Akira.

"Inject this liquid into her arm, make sure you have a vein", he finished, pointing to Mckenna's left arm. Akira nodded, took the siringe, and picked up Mckenna's arm, with gloves of course. She carefully injected the liquid, and put Mckenna's arm down.

"Good, alright, now Axel, put this needle that's connected to the I.V in her arm as well, again, make sure you have a _vein_, and not a nerve", Vexen said, turning to the fire wielder. Axel grumbled, but grabbed the I.V and pushed it into her arm.

"Be gentle!", Vexen scolded, smacking him in the back of the head. Axel grumbled again, and taped the needle to her arm so it wouldn't get pulled out by accident, or move for that matter.

"What's wrong with her?", I asked quietly.

Vexen turned to me, and said,"Your friend has gone into a form of comatose, when she did, she lowered her body temperature, since she has no heart, that's not a problem, I think it's some sort of defense".

"Well, wh-when will she wake up?", I demanded.

"I don't know, I've never had experience with...someone like her before", Vexen admitted. Akira opened her book, and flipped through the pages. It may be a Lexicon, but it also had facts about the Mirrors, though we don't know why.

"There is a way to wake her", Akira stated, her eyes still roaming the pages.

"How?", I asked quickly.

She glanced at me, then read,"If a Mirror should succumb to comatose, the former self must regain contact, and wake the Mirror through mental conversation".

"So...?", Sophie asked, trailing off.

"Axel must regain contact with her for her to awaken, in other words, he holds her hand, and speaks in his mind, once she responds, he has to somehow wake her up", Akira sighed.

"Why is it always me?", he groaned.

"Because, she is _your_ other half, now help our friend before I tear you apart, limb from limb, with my vines!", Akira hissed.

"Fine, fine", Axel said quickly, putting his hands up. He grumbled incoherant words, then looked at Mckenna.

"Oh, you might want to sit down when you do it", Sophie said, chair suddenly dragged to stop behind him. He mumbled a "Thank you", and sat down. He then slowly took her hand, and closed his eyes.


	4. Fragment 3

_To find a missing piece,_

_You have to think differently,_

_Instead of searching furiously,_

_Find a way to coax it out,_

_But be careful,_

_Or it might harm you_

Chapter 3: Axel

I don't exactly know what happened, but when I closed my eyes, I found myself in a completely White area, with nothing in it.

"Where am I?", I asked myself quietly. I looked around, but saw nothing.

"Mckenna?", I called. No answer. I sighed, and began walking aimlessly. When I thought that I wasn't going anywhere, the White slowly disappeared to show a small field. Someone was sitting there. Someone with long, Navy Blue ha-hey, it's Mckenna!

I jogged over, but when I was beside her, she didn't seem to notice. So, I sat down, and waited for her to speak.

"It's really nice here", she said after a minute, her voice really gentle.

"Where exactly are we?", I asked. She turned to me, grinned, and placed a hand on my chest.

"We are currently inside you, this is a make-shift heart, if we come into contact on specific times, my soul gets pulled into you, and I become a make-shift heart until I wake back up, if I happen to be inside you while you're fighting, I take the damage instead of you, it's the same for the rest of us, we're basically a special body armor, don't bother asking me how I know this, because I have absolutely no clue", she explained.

"This place, is your, er, my, heart?", I wondered, raising my eyebrow.

"Pretty much, I like it here, it's nice and peaceful", she nodded, turning her gaze back to the field.

"Well, you gotta come outta your coma", I sighed. I waited for her reply.

"No".

"Wh-what?", I almost shouted.

"I like it here, it's much better than the outside world, if Akira did this to, she'd be able to see...", she trailed off.

"What would she be able to see?", I asked softly.

She took a deep breath, and said,"Akira has never seen the stars".

"Seriously?", I chuckled.

"Yeah, she's always been in the castle, and when she's on missions, it's always during the daytime, and she secretly wishes to see the stars _so_ bad", Mckenna nodded.

"So, she's never had the chance to see the stars?, that's crazy!", I exclaimed.

"Crazy, but true", she sighed.

"But that's no excuse, you have to wake up, your Brunette friend's worried sick about you", I said firmly.

"Ren".

"Huh?".

"Her name is Ren", she explained, glanicng at me with tired eyes. Just then, she went stiff, she furrowed her eyebrows in concentration, and cocked her head to the right a little.

"What's wrong?", I whispered. She remained silent, until she stood up.

"I gotta wake up, something's wrong back at the castle", she said. She then grabbed my hand, and closed her eyes, and we were engulfed in a Cyan Blue light.

Break...

I jolted awake, standing upright. I looked around, but no one was there. No one except Mckenna, who was just waking up.

"Where is everyone?", I asked, looking around for any signs of movement.

"Trouble at Home, Ren and Akira must've left, and the others must've gone to the upper levels of your castle", Mckenna explained, standing up and stretching. Her hoops then appeared, and she opened a portal, and walked through without another word.

"What is going on?", I asked quietly. I then opened a portal to the Bedroom Quarters, and hurried through it

Break...

When I made it to the Bedroom Quarters, I made my way to Roxas's Room. I knocked on the door, and he opened it.

"Oh, you're awake, did you wake the girl up too?", he asked.

"Mckenna, her name's Mckenna", I corrected.

"Now, what happened while I was out?", I asked, walking into his room.

"Um, well, a little while after you fell asleep, Akira and Ren suddenly said there was trouble at their home world, they said that Heartless were on their way to the castle", Roxas explained, scratching the back of his head.

"But, Heartless aren't that bad, so why was Mckenna in such a hurry?", I thought out loud, scratching the side of my head. Just then, Xigbar barged in.

"Guys, we got a problem, we got those girls and a few others killing off our Nobodies", Xigbar said, looking over his shoulder. Just then, a few feet down, a explosion sounded, and a whole in the wall was created.

Ren stepped through, closed her eyes, and said,"I told you this would mean war".


	5. Fragment 4

_If you wish to see the light,_

_You must also have your share of darkness,_

_If you wish to feel happy,_

_You must also have your share of suffering_

Chapter 4: Akira

The plan was sudden. We were to return to the castle, and be briefed on a attack toward the Organization. I guess that Mckenna's... absence, did not bode well with Leader's hospitality.

"We're attacking them?", Mckenna shouted from her seat.

"They captured you Mckenna, that's a very bad offense in its own right", Destiny pointed out.

"Yeah, but they helped me anyways, I wouldn't be here if they hadn't", Mckenna growled.

"It is already decided, my Eigth Child", Leader said softly but firmly.

"But why would we attack someone, who we don't have a reason to?", Mckenna shouted, pounding her fist on the right arm of her seat.

"That is enough 8, it is already decided, we are attacking, I understand that you do not feel comfortable about this, but it is only to keep you and the rest of us safe", Leader said, shouting in the beginning, then softer at the end. Mckenna quietly clenched her fists.

"Fine, you win, _Mother_", Mckenna spat. I think I heard the pipes in the bedrooms burst. Leader smiled softly.

"Now, go my children, protect us with your lives", Leader commanded.

"Yes, Leader", we all said. We then disappeared in White wisps.

Break...

When we arrived at the Castle That Never Was, we stopped a few feet away.

"Who would like to make the royal welcome?", Sophie chuckled, her guns appearing.

She turned to Ren, and asked,"How about you Sparky?". Ren glared a little at Sophie, but nodded. Her flute appeared in her hand, and she put it to her mouth. With one high note, the wall exploded in a ball of Cyan Blue fire. She then walked through the wall, and murmered something.

I turned to Mckenna, and said,"8, give 9 support". She nodded shortly, and ran to Ren just in time to block a fire blast.

"Akira", Sophie said.

"Yes?", I asked, turning to her.

"Help those two out, they may balance each other, but if one of them gets hurt, it's over for both of them", Sophie commanded. I nodded, and began to walked to the two, while the others assaulted the castle.

"Hot damn!", Mckenna shouted as she ducked a fire ball.

"Focus Mckenna!", Ren shouted, shooting a fire ball back.

"Yeah well, you try blocking this stuff for a- oh my god, did you just shoot me?", Mckenna shouted, shaking her fist to the three down the hall.

I appeared beside them, and said,"Stay on your guard". I opened my book, and with a flick of my hand, vines shot out from all sides.

"Gah!, Axel, burn those damn plants!", Xigbar shouted, teleporting to the ceiling.

"I can only burn so much at a time!", Axel shouted back.

"Mckenna, drench the Pyro", I commanded, swirving my vines around with the movement of my fingers.

"Yes Ma'am", Mckenna nodded. She rose her hand, and a giant ball of water began to form in front of her.

"You're about to get a little wet", she growled. The water then shot at the three, and exploded.

"Aw crap, I'm all wet!", Axel shouted, shaking his arm in emphasis.

"So are we!", Roxas shouted back, shaking his head, water getting everywhere.

"Now what Akira?, now that they're wet, Ren's fire won't work", Mckenna asked, chakrams appearing.

"Leave it to me", I said. I then moved my fingers a little, and the vines wrapped around the three, squeazing them tightly.

"Oh my god, I think my insides are gonna explode and burst out of my mouth", Xigbar choked out, trying to cut the vines. Just then, in a white light, the vines burned to ashes, and the three boys were let down.

"Good timing Xion", Roxas groaned, cracking his back a little.

"Where is everyone else?", Axel demanded, turning to us.

"They're all busy, these guys are alot stronger than Xemnas thought", Xion explained, twirling her Keyblade.

"You gonna help us out?", Xigbar asked, cocking his guns.

"Of course, you're my friends", she smiled.

The three nodded, and turned to us, weapons in hand.

"Well, the odds just turned against us", Mckenna sighed.

"Not exactly", a voice said.

"It's about time, 14", I said, not turning around.

"Yes well, Leader wanted a word with me, so I was a little behind schedule", he replied, walking forward.

"How nice of you to join us, Raven", Mckenna grinned. Raven turned to her, and smiled a little. In a white light, a Keyblade appeared. It was White, and the grip was black, and the metal around it was shaped like a heart, and was rainbow. The blade was long, and the teeth were shaped like stars, and were a light green.

"You still have Soul Stealer?", Mckenna laughed.

"It's not easy getting these things you know!", Raven growled.

"Yeah yeah, anyways, show these guys what I've taught you and Lucy", Mckenna said, instantly turning serious, going into a stance.

"With pleasure", Raven nodded. He shot at Xion like lightning. He jumped, and span. She rolled out of the way, but the force of the strike was so strong, that when it struck the wall, it created a large cratar.

"Holy crap!", Xigbar exclaimed as Raven span, just barely missing him as he ducked. He then span backwards, and kicked Xigbar in the chest, sending him painfully into a wall, making another cratar.

"What the hell is the guy on, steroids?", Xigbar groaned as he slid to the floor.

"No, it's just that his Keyblade, Soul Stealer, has a major strength and speed bonus", Mckenna said, crossing her arms, analyzing the battle carefully.

"Well, ain't that swell?, our two Keyblade wielders still have a basic Kingdom Key, and this guy already has a frickin power boosted Keyblade!", Xigbar shouted, slowly standing up.

"Well, at least my hand's dry", Axel shrugged. He then snapped his fingers, and a giant blast of fire shot toward Raven.

"Oh no ya don't!", Mckenna yelled. She threw a chakram in the air, and thrusted her hand forward. Water shot up in front of the blast, and the blast disappeared in a hiss of steam and sparks.

Axel growled, and said,"I can't do anything with her there!".

"That's where I come in", Roxas said. He then ran at her, and uppercut. Since Mckenna had only one chakram, she couldn't block it.

"Aaugh!", she screamed. She fell on her knees, and held her left shoulder tightly.

"Mckenna!", Raven shouted. He ran over to her, and kneeled down beside her. I slowly felt my fingers twitch in anger. He removed her hand, and saw cracks in her arm and coat.

"Dammit, you almost shattered her arm!", Raven shouted.

"Shattered?", Roxas questioned backing up.

"What are mirrors made of?", Raven growled.

"Glass", Roxas answered.

"And what happens when glass is under too much pressure?", he growled again.

"It shatters", Roxas said slowly in realization.

"I-I'm fine Raven, really, it's j-just a little crack", Mckenna said, slowly standing up.

"A crack that goes all the way to your side!", Raven yelled.

"I'm okay Raven", Mckenna said firmly.

She grabbed her other chakram, but when she tried to raise her arm, she yelped in pain, and let it fall loosesly to her side.

"Dammit Mckenna, now you went and got yourself hurt!", Ren scolded.

"It happens", Mckenna replied.

"Well then, looks like you're gonna have to sit this one out", Ren sighed.

"No shit", Mckenna answered, glaring a little at Ren as she walked over to a wall, and slid to the floor.

"Raven, you're gonna have to take Mckenna's place", I commanded.

"On it", he said, nodding.

I opened my book, and said,"Vines aren't going to do it, so how about a windtunnel?". I then waved my hand quickly to the right, and large, strong gusts of wind slammed the four straight on.

"Xigbar, it's your time to shine!", Roxas yelled over the howling of the wind as he dug his Keyblade into the ground to keep from blowing away, Axel and Xion doing the same.

"Got it Poppet", Xigbar nodded. He took aim, and fired.

"Now, Raven", I commanded. Rave slid in front of me, and deflected the arrows back at Xigbar.

"Oh crap!", Xigbar exclaimed as he portalled somewhere else.

"Ren, go", I shouted over the wind. Ren nodded, jumped, span, and played a string of quick-paced notes, and Cyan Blue fire shot at them, and took form of a giant dragon.

"Eat this!", Ren shouted as the dragon opened its mouth and englufed them. In a large explosion, the four were sent in all directions, literally sizzling.

I ended my windtunnel, and asked,"Have you had enough?".

"We trusted you", Roxas growled from his spot on the floor.

"We must follow Leader's orders, you captured Number 8, and that is a offense in its own right, we had no choice but to attack you", I replied quickly.

"Right, that just proves you're a loyal _dog_!", he spat. Ren had her hand clasped around his throat in seconds.

"If I hear that one more time, I'll make sure you won't see daylight ever again", she hissed, eyes glowing with fury.

"Ren", a said slowly. She glared furiously at Roxas, then let him go. He coughed, and rubbed his throat a little.

"If you wish to live, I suggest you stay out of our way, or you will suffer the consequences", I commanded, closing my book.

I then turned to Raven and Ren, and said,"Help Mckenna to her feet, we're leaving-". Just then, Destiny came running in.

"Guys, hate to interrupt your ever-so-lovely conversation, but Ayslin has ordered a retreat, we got the living snot kicked outta some of us and-ouch Mckenna, that's gonna leave a mark", Destiny said, wincing a little.

"Retreat?", I asked myself softly. Ayslin does not retreat lightly, what happened?

"What went wrong?", I demanded.

"Well, everything was going good, until all of the sudden, their leader appeared, we got the living snot kicked out of us!", Destiny explained.

"Has anyone shattered?", Ren asked.

"No, the worst wound we have is probably Mckenna's arm", Destiny replied, pointing at Mckenna, who was sulking in the corner.

"Alright, let's go", I said, nodding. We managed to help Mckenna up, and began to walk away, when all of the sudden, we were surrounded my Lesser Nobodies.

"Destiny?", I asked as we all had our backs to each other in a circle.

"Yeah?", she replied, thumbing the dice in her hand.

"When did Ayslin call a retreat?", I questioned, opening my book.

"Um, about five minutes ago", she answered.

"Which probably means that they've already gotten back home", I sighed heavily.

"Ren, portal", I commanded. She nodded, and made a portal.

"Go, now!", I shouted. They all ran in. I was about to, but I looked back, and gave them a small look of remorse, and ran through.

Break...

"Some attack that was, we got slaughtered!", Number 12, Kuro shouted from his seat.

"I'll say, Eira said my arm's gonna take weeks to repair!", Mckenna replied in agreement, nodding her head.

"Don't they always?", Number 13, Lucy asked quietly.

"...Touch`e", Mckenna said, nodding to the young Keyblade Bearer, causing her to smile. Mckenna was a strict mentor, but a good one, a _very_ good one. They'll joke around sometimes, and other times she'll be completely serious, and other times, it's impossible to tell.

"What was Leader thinking?", Number 3, Aura grumbled, holding her head. She must have had a headache, probably a migraine.

"I guess she actually took a chance, but a very bad one", Destiny answered, throwing her dice in the air lightly, then catching them.

"I don't think we should talk about Leader behind her back", Lucy said softly.

"You never do", Mckenna replied.

"That's because I like to stay out of trouble", Lucy shot back.

"Enough", I commanded firmly. It went silent, just like it always did.

"Leader did what she believed was best, we all make mistakes, if you do not point out each other's mistakes, why point out Leader's?", I asked, looking around the room. The remained silent.

"That is a very good question 6", a voice said. I turned to see Leader appearing in her seat.

We all straightened in our seats, except Mckenna of course. Mckenna never really did like Leader, maybe it came from her other, I'm not sure, but she always had to controdict Leader.

"I am sorry you all had to suffer for my mistake, but we have a valuable asset from it", Leader said, smiling.

"Asset?", I questioned to myself quietly.

"Bring him in", Leader told Ayslin. Ayslin nodded, and walked out of the door. We heard a muffled shouting voice, followed by a thud. After a silence, Ayslin came in, and beckoned Number 5, Kyra to follow her. They went back out the door, and in a few seconds, they reappeared with someone over Kyra's shoulder.

"He wouldn't cooperate", Ayslin said flatly. Kyra then gently put the body on the floor, and walked back to her seat. Ayslin then nudged the boy with her foot, and he stirred.

"Ow", he moaned, sitting up. Ren eyed him quietly.

"I believe you are Number 9?", Leader asked the boy, who nodded slightly.

"We don't plan on hurting you, we just want some information", Leader said softly.

"I-I can't tell you anything", the boy stuttered.

"Hmm, that's a pity, Mckenna sweety, why don't you show the boy a few water tricks, hm?", Leader asked sweetly.

"If you're asking me to drown him, forget it", Mckenna replied.

"Now why would I ever ask you to do that?", Leader questioned.

"Because you're that sadistic", Mckenna growled.

"Then perhaps, I'll have Ren show him some fireworks", Leader sighed, glancing at Ren.

"No", Mckenna said quickly, jumping off her throne.

"I got it", she sighed, walked over to the boy, who was practically shaking like a leaf. She walked over to him, and murmered something, which he answered. She said something else, and he nodded.

"Sorry kid", she groaned. She waved her hand a little, and Amythest water circled the boy. She suddenly flicked her hand, and water went everywhere.

I heard her whisper while everyone was yelling in protest at the water,"Go kid, here's the pass to my gummi ship, hurry up, you won't get another chance". The kid nodded, and took off like a bullet.

"What is the meaning of this Mckenna?", Leader shouted. Mckenna smirked.

"It's simple Leader, if I looked like I helped him escape instead of torturing him, he'd be in my debt, thus, he would have to pay me back with whatever I see fit", she explained, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

Leader's expression softened, and she said,"Very good 8, I didn't think of that". Leader never noticed when Mckenna was lying, because Mckenna was that _good_ at it. Mckenna smiled.

"The meeting is dismissed, you are free of duty for the next three days to heal from your injuries", Leader explained. We all left in quite a hurry. Except for me, Ren and Mckenna. Mckenn watched us as she leaned of the wall, and beckoned us to follow her out.

"What was that little stunt?", Ren asked when we left the room.

"Mercy", she said simply.

"That was more than mercy", I piped in.

She looked at me for a moment, then said,"I couldn't bring myself to kill the boy, he didn't deserve it, so I let him escape by using my gummi ship".

"You mean, you felt pity", I said flatly.

She balled her fist and growled,"Do not tell me what I do and do not feel, _Number 6_". She turned, and walked off. Something then hit me.

"Ren, if we took one of their members, and let him escape, won't that mean...", I said slowly.

"That he's knows where our castle is!", Ren shouted. Maybe this was Mckenna's _real_ plan.

"We must warn Leader", I said, hurrying back to the Meeting Room, Ren close behind.

"Leader", I called to her.

"What is it 6?", she asked.

"I fear that their is more to Number 8's plan then she let out", I explained walking to her chair.

"Do tell", Leader said, turning serious.

"I believe that Number 8's plan all along was to let the boy go so he could tell his Superior where the castle was", I explained.

"I feared something like this would happen eventually", Leader sighed.

"7, find 8, and bring her to me", Leader commanded.

"Yes, Leader", Ayslin said, bowing. Kyra suddenly barged.

"Number 8 has left the castle, where she is going I'm not sure", she explained.

"Hurry, we must bring her back before she can get to the Castle That Never Was!", Leader ordered.

As we left, I could have sworn I heard,"Restoration at...12%".


	6. Fragment 5

_If you truly believe in someone,_

_Trust them,_

_If you only think you believe in them,_

_Leave them be,_

_Because they will have a larger plan in store_

Chapter 5: Axel

I couldn't believe tht they'd actually attack us, what's more, they took Demyx, Demyx of all people!

I was currently sitting on the floor, making random things burst into flames around me, when Roxas came up and said,"I see you're angry".

"Ya think?", I snapped, glaring at him.

"Hey, we're all upset", he said, sitting down beside me.

"Yeah, we helped their member, and we get called Kidnappers, and get attacked", I growled.

"You're not gonna singe my hair, are you?", Roxas asked, raising a eyebrow. I glared at him some more. Just then, Demyx came running down the hall, tripped, and fell on his face in front of us.

"You're not dead", Roxas said with surprise.

"No, actually, a girl with really long Navy Blue hair helped me escape, she gave me the pass to her gummi ship, and told me to tell Superior or someone where their castle was, which was the World Of Forgotten Memories", Demyx said quickly, getting up and dusting himself off.

"Mckenna helped you?", I asked raising a eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's her name!", Demyx nodded.

"She told me where I was, and let me escape so I could come back here, I don't think she likes her leader very much though", Demyx continued, putting his hand on his chin in thought. Roxas and I exchanged glances.

I then asked,"Did she say anything else?".

"Oh yeah, she said that she'd come here, and help us get there, as long as we don't kill her of course", Demyx nodded.

"Let's go to the gate, she might have brought some more of her "friends", we don't want to take any chances", Roxas said. We nodded, and walked to the gate. When we were outside however, Demyx grabbed our cloaks as we looked around.

"There", he said, pointing to my right. We looked, and there was Mckenna, except, she was conversing with someone.

I managed to hear her say,"No, this is my life, I'll control it, not Amara, and not Axel".

"Mckenna!", Demyx called, waving his hands like a mad man. She turned to us, and smirked. She bid farewell to the person in the shadows, and walked over, her arm currently in a white cast.

"I see that you got back safely, you didn't wreck my ship did you?", she asked, turning to Demyx.

"Nope, it went back to your castle, safe and sound, not a scratch", Demyx said, giving her a goofy smile.

"Good, now, let's get to business shall we?", she asked, looking around suspiciously. We nodded, and she cleared her throat.

"I don't have much time, Akira figured out my plan, so I'll have to be quick, the World Of Forgotten Memories is hidden on the map, and can only be seen with special keys, here is mine", she said, handing me a small Navy Blue stone.

"Won't that mean you can't go back?", Demyx asked.

"I've been rightfully marked as a traitor, I already have a safehouse with... a good friend of mine, you will see me around however, but if you see any members of the Syndicate, hide the stone, and don't tell them I was here, or anyone else for that matter", she explained, putting up her hood.

"Wait", I said. She stopped.

"You'll need a different cloak if you're gonna be around here, you'll shine like a light in complete darkness with that on", I explained.

"Roxas, go get Mckenna one of your spare cloaks", I commanded. The dirty-blonde nodded, and took off.

"I will be able to change my appearance, don't worry about that", she said, still tense.

"Good, we'll need you now as a valuable asset against these guys", I nodded.

"But I ask one favor of you", she requested.

"What?", Demyx asked.

"Do not harm Akira or Ren, I may be a traitor to the Syndicate, but I am still a loyal friend to them", she pleaded.

"Done", I said quickly. Roxas then came back with one of his cloak.

"Can you help me get the cloak off?", she asked. He nodded, and took the cloak off. Demyx's eyes widened a little at the cracks on her skin. She put the cloak on, and sighed.

"I will be around if you need me, just call my name", she explained. She then put the hood on, and shot off in a different direction.

"How can we trust her?", Roxas questioned.

"We have to, she wouldn't go all this way just to trick us", I replied, putting the stone in my pocket. The other two nodded, and began walking back inside.

"Would she?, I mean after all, she is me", I asked myself softly. All I could do at this moment, was trust her and what she was doing. It's not like I had much of a choice.


	7. Fragment 6

_Expect what others do not,_

_Speak what others will not,_

_And believe in what others cannot_

Chapter 6: Mckenna

My plan was actually going quite well. Demyx got back to his castle, I gave the boys my information, and I still saw no sign of the Syndicate on my tail. I was oing pretty well in my opinion. But, there's always got to be some sort of trouble in a good story, right?

"You actually made it back alive", a voice said in the shadows.

"Oh c'mon Riku, I'm not that bad", I replied as I walked through the room to the Kitchen. Said boy sighed, and appeared from the corner of the room.

"You could have gotten killed", he pressed.

"But I didn't", I said, sitting down in a chair and taking off my cast. I looked at my arm, and sighed.

"How long do you think this will take to heal?", I asked him as I inspected the cracks.

"Well, normal potions aren't going to work, and it'll take too long to heal naturally, I'm not sure, if I give you a Mega Potion, it might heal in about 4 to 5 days", he replied, eying the cracks.

"Riku, we don't have that much time, what's going on with DiZ and Namine?", I asked as I put the cast back on.

"DiZ is still hiding, and Marluxia captured Namine", Riku sighed.

"Great", I said sarcastically. I then stood up, and stiffened.

"What is it?", Riku questioned, walking up beside me.

"The first of them are already at the castle, they knew I was there", I replied.

"What are we going to do?, you can't fight-".

"Don't you dare finish that sentance", I hissed. I opened my hand, and in a small light of Amythest Purple, was a large, razor-sharp metal hoop. It had three points like a triangle, and was Amythest Purple with small, Sky Blue wave designs.

"It's called coming prepared", I said, knowing what he was going to ask.

"This is going to be risky", he sighed.

"Yeah will, risky is my middle name", I replied, smirking. He just rolled his eyes, put his cloth ribbon over his eyes, and put on his hood. I then ran out of the house through the window, him following close behind. I flipped, and landed on my feet.

"Okay, how to get there without alerting any possible Lesser Mirrors of our presence", I said, letting out a breath.

"How about we take the Alleyway?", he suggested, pointing to the poorly lit passageway.

"Good idea", I nodded in agreement. We then hurried through the Alleyway, and followed it to a hidden passage that led to the Castle Courtyard.

"No, she hasn't been this way", I heard Axel's voice say to someone as we crept up to the Courtyard.

"Are you sure?, my spies tell me otherwise", I heard Number 11, Ayame say. My time to shine.

"No Ayame, I just got here", I called, walking into view. Axel shot me a confused glance, and I just waved it ff mentally.

"Mckenna, how nice of you to join us", she laughed, twirling a lock of her Plum Purple hair.

"The pleasure's all mine", I said, looking around.

'I'll have to be careful, my water will only strengthen Ayame's attacks', I thought to myself as I eyed all the possible escape routes, if they were necessarry.

"If you're looking for my comrades, don't worry, they're all searching someplace else, except of course-".

"Mckenna!", someone yelled. I turned just in time to be tackled by a ball of white.

"Ren, get off my arm", I hissed. Ren quickly sat up, and I got up, giving her my hand to help _her_ up.

"What are you doing here?", she asked.

"I could ask you two the same", I countered, glancing at Ayame.

"We've... been ordered to retrieve you, and take you to Leader for proper punishment", Ren said quietly. I looked at her for a long time, then backed away from her.

"What are-?". I held my giant hoop out in front of me, pointed at her.

"I'm a traitor, thus, a traitor must dispose of any witnesses", I explained. She looked extremely hurt.

"But, I'm your friend!", she exclaimed.

"I know, that's why this really bugs me", I sighed, standing my ground firmly.

"Well then, let's see what Ayslin as to say", Ayame laughed. Ayslin suddenly came into view, her expression plain, but her eyes showed the slightest bit of remorse.

"Mckenna, Number 8, the Wave Of Eternal Rain, you are hereby stripped of your rank, and are no longer welcome in the Syndicate, if you are found somewhere near the castle, you will be shattered on sight", Ayslin rehearsed. I swallowed silently.

"Well, that's expected", I said finally.

"Ayame, Ren, dispose of the traitor", Ayslin ordered, turning and walking away.

"But-", Ren started.

"That's a order", Ayslin snapped. Ren looked down, and Ayslin walked away.

"I've been itching for a real challenge", Ayame laughed. She extended her right hand to the side, and in a Kiwi Green light, a long staff appeared. Royal Purple flower petals danced around the top, and in a Purple light, a long, curved purple blade appeared, a Sky Blue metal lotus flower connected to the blade and staff.

She turned to Axel and Riku, and said,"Call me Ayame, the Agile Killer".

I turned to Axel, and said,"If you're my ally in this, I ask you to fight with me, Riku can only do so much on his own".

Axel turned to me, then looked at Ayame, and said,"I never did like Marluxia".

I smirked, and said,"You're outnumbered Ayame".

"Oh trust me Sweety, I have thousands of friends in just this area", she laughed. My eyes widened. She flicked her hand, and I was suddenly grabbed by the legs, and pulled into the air.

"I hate these damn vines!", I shouted. My weapon was on the ground, so, resort to hidden weapons. I managed to grab my boots, and I pulled out a Kaiken, a japanese knife, and cut the vines.

"Oh crap, Riku!", I shouted when I started falling. Thankfully, Mr. Tall, Dark And Gruesome managed to catch me in time, and helped me get to my feet.

"Thank you", I said greatly. He grunted in response. I grabbed my hoop, and sighed.

"You know something Ayame?", I started, swinging my hoop back and forth slowly.

"What is that Sweety?", she asked, eying me carefully.

"Now that I have a pyro on my side, you're useless, and don't bother using Ren as a defense, I can just nullify her attacks with my water, so, this is checkmate", I finished, grinning deviously. She gulped quietly, but kept her smile on.

"Hmm, that is a problem, isn't it?", she said softly as she slowly walked over to Ren.

"I guess I'll have to", she started. She then grabbed Ren, and pulled her in front of her, and put her blade to Ren's throat.

"Play dirty", she smirked.

"You let her go, now", I growled.

"I don't think I will", she replied, bringing the blade closer to Ren's throat, causing her to whimper.

"You bitch!", I shouted, running at her. She pushed Ren out of the way onto the ground, and held up her scythe in time to block my attack.

"I must say, your fighting skills are quite sloppy without both hand", she laughed, spinning her scythe and kicking me in the stomach. I coughed as I staggered backwards, but then took a few running steps, jumped, span with my weapon, and landed beside her.

"What are-?". I quickly turned, span my weapon, and it took a clean cut to her side, and embedded. She screamed in agony. I pulled out my weapon, but it was a crack sound when I pulled it out instead of a fleshy sound.

"Consider that a warning", I hissed, spinning the hoop, and clasping my hand over the grip. She quickly clasped her hand over her wound, and span, her scythe coming toward my face.

"Riku!", I shouted. He was in front of me in seconds, and intercepted the blow.

"Ren, help me!", Ayame barked at the poor girl. Ren whimpered, and nodded. She played a string of notes, and fire pillars bursted from the ground around us. I thrusted a blast of water at her, and send her backwards, falling on a pile of leafs.

"Eep!", she squeaked as she fell.

"That takes care of that", I said. I then turned to Ayame, who was being held firmly by Riku.

"Now, I will let you live, but if I find out you told _anyone_ about me being here, your head will be the first I will claim, am I understood?", I explained, staring at her firmly. She glared, but nodded slowly.

"Riku", I commanded. He let her go, and she hobbled over to a portal that Ren created.

"You won't last, you know that Mckenna, the more time you spend here, near him, the weaker you get", she called from over her shoulder.

"I'll manage", I growled. She shook her head, and walked into the portal. Ren gave me a pained looked, then quickly ran through it as well, the portal closing behind her.

"What did she mean by you growing weaker?", Axel asked. I turned my head a little.

"That's something best left for another time, Riku, let's go", I said, looking at Riku, who nodded. We then shot off, back through the Alleyway, and to the Safehouse.

"That was a close one", I said, plopping onto a worn-out couch.

"Too close", Riku agreed, sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Do you think she'll tell anyone?", Riku questioned.

"Ayame does what she sees will benefit her, she won't put herself in harm's way if she can help it", I replied, shaking my head. This was followed by a comfortable silence.

"Riku?", I asked. I turned his head to me.

"Would you mind, if I helped you awaken Sora?", I questioned softly.

"You know what that would mean, don't you?", he asked, seriousness in his tone.

"Yes, I do", I replied, nodding.

"...We can use all the help we can get", he said after a minute. I smirked.

"So, now what?", he asked.

"If I'm going to help the Organization take over the Syndicate, I'll need to tell them everything I know, which includes our secret", I explained, looking down a little. Someone suddenly knocked on the door. I grabbed my hoop, and slowly walked to the window. I opened a peeking-hole in the curtain, and saw Roxas, Axel and Demyx at the door.

"And how did you find us?", I asked when I opened the door.

"You told Demyx to come here if he was followed, Superior wants to meet you", Roxas explained slowly. I let my hoop disappeared, and sighed.

"Let's go then, Riku, do you want to come?", I asked, looking over my shoulder. He put on his hood, and walked up behind me.

"Alright then, let's go meet the Bossman", I smirked.


	8. Fragment 7

_The world may not forgive,_

_But you may not forgive the world,_

_Trust your instincts,_

_And stay strong until the very end_

Chapter 7: Roxas

We brought Mckenna and Riku to the castle, and then showed her to the Meeting Room. Superior was waiting there patiently.

"You must be Mckenna", Superior said as we closed the doors.

"Yeah, that's me", Mckenna replied, nodding and bowing slightly.

"I am told that you wish to help us overthrow the Syndicate", he continued.

"Yes, that's correct", she answered.

"Then tell us what you know, you give us information, we give you protection, and perhaps some help with your arm", Superior commanded, eying her arm.

"Each of us is like a Mirror, if we are damaged too much, we shatter, and go back to our Nobodies, for instance, Ren is Number 9, if she were to shatter, she would join with Demyx", Mckenna started.

"Most of us have a opposite element of our former self, I control water, while Axel controls fire, we balance each other, making it impossible for either of us to win in a fight against one another", she continued.

"But, if our counterpart gets killed, we get destroyed, and have no chance of coming back, but the best way to destroy a Mirror, is to corner them, and strike them at one time", more information.

"And we also carry a negative, no matter how long we try to live, if we spend a certain amount of time near our former self... we eventually join with them, so we ultimately have no chance at survival", Mckenna sighed.

"And how would we get to your world?, it is hidden", Superior asked.

"I gave Axel my key to open the world on the map", Mckenna replied.

Superior nodded, and said,"You three will take Mckenna and her associate to Vexen's lab so he can look at her arm". We nodded, and we showed Mckenna and Riku to the door.

When it closed, we slowly made our way to the lab, and I said,"You know alot about your kind".

"I got stuck with Eira one day", she replied, smirking. We arrived at Vexen's lab, and explained the situation to him, and he took a look at her arm.

"If you're like a Mirror, I have some special "glue" that should heal your arm and side", he said.

"But, the other four have to leave, since your cloak and shirt must go off", he sighed.

"I'll do it", Riku said, standing up. Vexen glanced at Riku with interest.

"He has taken care of many of my injuries before, and I would feel more comfortable this way", Mckenna explained. Vexen slowly nodded, and handed Riku a small box.

"Apply a little every few inches, and it should mold her arm and side back together", Vexen instructed. We then walked out of the room.

"I can't believe that she's made of glass", I said as I sat down against a wall.

"Correction, when she is damaged, she turned into glass to protect herself, or rather, to keep herself from bleeding", Vexen corrected. I rolled my eyes.

"She really trusts Riku, huh?", Demyx said after a period of silence.

"They must've known each other for a while, they seem to be close in their own way", I said, agreeing.

"Do you think she like him?", he asked, grinning like a fool.

"I don't think she can feel either", I replied.

"Oh no, she can feel", Axel butted-in.

"I think our others... have our emotions, maybe that's why we can't feel", I suggested.

"You might be right, it's very possible", Vexen nodded. Riku then appeared.

"She's getting dressed, she will be in a minute", he said flatly. We nodded. I stood up, and stretched. Mckenna then appeared, and was smiling like a fool.

"It's so nice to be able to move my arm again", she sighed happily, moving her arm around.

"Alright, let's find you a spare room", Vexen sighed, grabbing a map of the second floor.

"Wait, what?", she asked.

"If you want our protection, you must stay inside the castle at all times unless it is a emergency, let's see... there's a room between 8 and 9, it was meant to be a closet, but it's too big, so I guess it was forgotten", Vexen said, sighing once more. Mckenna grumbled.

"Riku, what are you going to do?", she asked.

"I'll be around", he said simply. She shook her head lightly.

"Riku, may I speak with you?", she asked. Riku nodded, and they exited the lab.

"Vexen, that closet is bigger than both mine and Demyx's room", Axel complained.

"It's the only spare room we have, suck it up, you've already... decorated your room to suite your taste", Vexen snapped.

"Dammit", Axel whispered to himself. I just laughed, which earned me a lazy attempt of a scowl from him. Mckenna then came in without Riku.

"Riku left to check around the city to see if any Mirrors have started appearing", she explained, looking the slightest bit hurt.

"What's wrong?", I asked.

"Nothing Kid", she said, giving me a genuine smile.

"Alright then, let's get you to your new, giant room", Axel muttered, leading the way to the Bedroom Chambers.

"You know, we don't have to walk", Mckenna said suddenly.

"What do you suggest we do, fly?", Axle replied sarcastically. She smirked. She snapped her fingers, and a Corridor Of Darkness appeared.

"Riku is the one to thank", she sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Well, you could have told us earlier", Axel muttered, walking through.

"Is he upset because I have a bigger room?", she laughed. Demyx and I nodded, laughing.

"Let's not make Mr. Cranky even more Emo, let's go", she chuckled, walking through the portal. We followed suite, and arrived the Bedroom Quarters.

"Here you are, we had Dusks clean it up on our way here", Axel said, still muttering slightly as he gestured to a door. She put her hand to her chin in thought, then a hoop appeared in her hand. She slowly began to engrave something in the wood.

"What are you doing?", I asked curiously. She finished carving, pointed to it, and said,"Number 8 1/2", grinning like a idiot. I laughed.

"Fits perfectly", I chuckled, Demyx nodding in agreement. She opened the door, and sneezed.

"Yeah, this is going to need some re-decorating", she said, rubbing her nose. I nodded, and some Dusks appeared.

"Get Mckenna whatever she needs", I ordered. They nodded, and turned to Mckenna.

"I need a bucket, maybe two, of Light Purple paint, Sky Blue curtains, and two buckets of Kiwi Green paint, I'll tell you more after that", she said to the Dusks. They nodded, and disappeared, reappearing with the buckets and curtains in seconds.

"Fast, alright, Ruby Red bed-sheets, and a Dark Purple blanket, preferably with design, and a Carrot Orange pillow, preferably a design that's matching or similar to the blanket, and that's it", she said. They reappeared a few seconds after they disappeared with the materials.

"Alright, time to get to work", she said as she grabbed the buckets of pants and put them in a corner. She then grabbed the curtains, and placed them on her desk. I decided to grab the stuff for the bed, and put the pillow and blanket on the bureau.

"Let's see, paint is made with water, so...", she said, trailing off. She concentrated, and the paint bucket opened, and all the Purple pain rose from the bucket. She then flicked her hand, and some of it covered the first wall completely. She did the same this with the rest of it.

"Alright, Roxas, would you help me with the bed?", she asked me.

"Sure", I said, grinning.

"Guys, could you use the green paint, and paint the bureau?", she asked the other two.

"Sure, whatever", Axel sighed, grabbing a bucket.

Mckenna and I got the bed situated, and the other two painted the bureau, with of course, Axle getting paint in his hair, and Demyx getting it oddly enough, up his nose.

Mckenna laughed, and said,"Let's get you guys cleaned up". The two paled a little.

"Relax, I'm not going to drown you, I'll only put the water on the areas that need washing, alright?", she chuckled.

"I still don't like it", Axel muttered.

"You don't like _anything_", Demyx answered.

"I like Ice-cream", he replied.

"That doesn't count", Demyx sighed in a sing-song voice. Mckenna suddenly rose two orbs of water.

"If you know what's best for you, don't irratate me while I'm doing this, because I just might drown you", Mckenna warned.

"Y-you're joking, right?", Axel stuttered, his voice suddenly a octave higher.

"Nope".

"Swell", he laughed nervously. Mckenna slowly moved one orb over to Demyx, which he yelped in surprise when it covered his nose.

"It's going to feel a little funny", she warned as she moved her hand slowly.

"Oh my god, it's up my nose, it burns!", he whined.

"Hold still, or I _will_ send the water to drown your brain", she hissed. He turned about as still as a statue.

She let the water evaporate, and said,"Done". She then turned to Axel, who was making a slow atempt for the door.

"Oh no you don't", she said, walking over to him. She grabbed his coat, and dragged him in like he was a angry child. She closed the door, and huffed angrily.

"Roxas, hold him would you?", she asked. I laughed, and nodded. I can't believe I was in a life-or-death situation, which was compressed of Axel getting his hair washed. I grabbed Axel's arms, and put them behind his back, and forced him to sit.

"Roxas, this is _so_ not fair!", he shouted.

"Oh well, deal with it", I ordered. I sounded so much like Vexen at that moment, it was sad.

"Alrighty, hold still, and I won't harm you, move, and I strangle, or suffocate you, whichever comes to mind first", she commanded, the orb of water slowly making its way to Axel's hair.

"Lemme go!", he whined, trying to get out of my grip. There was a "Bloop" sound, and he stopped struggling. I looked up to see the water whishing around in his hair, getting rid of all the paint.

"There, all done", she said as the water evaporated.

"What about my hair?", he grumbled, pointing to the flat Brick Red mesh on top of his head.

"Give it a second", she said slowly. His hair suddenly dried, and shot up to its unatural spikes.

"There ya go", she said, hands on her hips. He felt his hair slowly, then chuckled.

"Strangely awesome", he said while chuckling. Mckenna suddenly grabbed her arm, and winced a little.

"What's wrong?", I asked.

"Um, c-can I have a moment of p-privacy?", she asked.

"Yeah, s-sure", I said, pushing the three of us out the door to give her privacy.

"You left a Dusk in the corner, didn't you?", Axel asked as we exited the room.

"Yep". The Dusk appeared, and I handed it a giant stone tablet that I, for some reason, had accuired. It quickly started chipping away at the stone, then left it alone. I picked it up, and my eyes widened.

"What's it say?", Demyx asked.

"Her hand... it's dissolving".


	9. Fragment 8

_Lying is not a good thing to do,_

_But sometimes, it is necessarry,_

_To protect those you hold dear_

Chapter 8: Mckenna

I should've known my hand would start dissolving. I took a deep breath, and concentrated. Little shards of glass slowly laid themselves on my hand until it repaired itself.

"Phew, that was a close one", I said to myself as I felt my wrist. I was lucky I was able to repair myself. But wasn't lucky enough to catch that damn Dusk Roxas planted in my room when they left. I sighed, and opened my door, and gulped a little.

"Mind telling us something?", Roxas asked, crossing his arms, looking about as angry as he could.

"Whatever do you mean?", I asked.

"This", Axel said, holding up a stone tablet. It had the engravement of my hand disappearing, and I gulped silently.

"What's it mean to you?", I asked coldly.

"We're your allies, and your friends", Demyx said softly. I don't think the kid could get angry even if he wanted to.

"Look, I reached the first stage of Joining, which involves pieces of my body dissolving into fragments, and making their way to Axel's body, luckily I was able to call them back, and fix my hand, it's bound to happen again soon enough", I sighed, staring at them intensely.

"So, you can't be anywhere near me?", Axel asked slowly.

"No, no, that's not the problem, the problem is I'm not keeping track of how much time I spend around you", I explained quickly. My arm got that familiar tingle.

"Watch", I told them. I rose my arm, and showed them. My fingers slowly started dissolving into crystals, and flowing around may hand.

"It doesn't hurt, it's just strange", I said, watching the fragments. The fragments then made their way to Axel, and dissolved into his skin.

"Do you feel any different?", I asked, watching him.

"Um, yeah, I feel, sad, for some reason", he said, looking at his hand.

"That's a emotion that was passed from me to you, now, it'll be hard for me to feel sad, maybe I won't be able to at all", I explained. I then closed my eyes, and fragments appeared, and fixed my arm.

"There, that's better", I said, feeling my wrist again.

"Do you guys have a Garden?", I asked.

"Yeah, it's to the right of the Courtyard", Demyx said, pointing out the window.

"Thanks", I said. I then jumped onto the windowsill, then jumped off. I was right, there was a bush there. I landed on the bush, a little painfully, but got back up. I looked up to see the worried faces of the three boys, and saluted them. I then walked off to the Garden.

"This is a nice place", I said to myself as I sat on a bench under a tree. I then let some water appear, and played with it. I made it dance around, turn into figures, and even explode or turn into mist.

"That's some good control you got there", a voice said. I turned to see Axel leaning against the tree.

"I've had time to practice", I said, playing with the water again. It was a strange silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, just strange. I just continued playing with my water, occasionally glancing over my shoulder to see Axel staring at the water in amazement.

"It's not hard to do, I bet you could do it with your fire if you really wanted to", I said quietly.

"I don't think so", he chuckled, walking over and sitting down on the bench.

"Sure you could, watch", I said. I concentrated really hard, and a small ball of fire appeared.

"This is was you do, let everything loose, like you're floating, and imagine the fire dancing, taking shape, whatever you want", I explained. I grabbed his hand, and gently extended it.

"Think of nothing, speak of nothing, let everything dissolve", I instructed. He watched the flame carefully, and it slowly started taking shape. It finally turned into a small lily blossom, the bursted into a bunch of sparks that slowly fell to the ground.

"Good, good, just practice a little, and you'll have it in no time!", I laughed, letting his hand go. I then stretched, and sighed.

"Mckenna, were you lying when you said that there was no way for you to survive?", he asked.

I sighed, and said,"Nope, unless Kingdom Hearts has a strange way of showing sympathy, I'm doomed soon enough".

"You don't seem too upset about it, in fact, you're laughing all the time", he said.

"I laughed, because it hurts less than crying", I replied, looking at the ground. I then chuckled softly.

"Laughing is your way of crying", he said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah", I nodded. A white portal suddenly opened, and Ren stumbled out.

"Ren what are you doing here?", I asked, shooting up and walking over to her.

"It's Kuro, he attacked Raven!", she exclaimed.

"What happened, is he alright?", demanded, grabbing her shoulders.

"He, he tricked him and cornered him, he was fighting him when I left to get you", Ren explained.

"Take me to him", I commanded.

"He came looking for you in the city, c'mon!", she said, pulling my arm.

"I'm coming", Axel said, following us.

"C'mon Raven, hold on", I whispered to myself.

Break...

What happened next, practically brought me to my knees. Rave was stil fighting Kuro, and I called to him.

"Raven, look out!", I shouted when he turned to me. He turned just in time to have Kaiken pierce him all over his body. I froze.

"_Raven_!", I screamed. I then ran over to him, and stopped him from falling.

Ren screamed in anger, and went after Kuro like a speeding bullet.

"C'mon Raven, stay with me", I whimpered as I layed him down.

"Heh, looks like I'm... the first to go, just like Xion will be", he coughed, smiling weakly.

"No, you're gonna be alright, you hear me?", I sniffed, pushing a White lock of hair out of his face.

"Mckenna, you have to get out of here, Kuro alarmed Amara, they'll be here anytime", Raven wheezed.

"No, I'm not leaving you to die!", I exclaimed, taking off my gloves.

"What are you doing?", he asked weakly.

"I'm saving your life", I said. I concentrated, and fragments began to collect, and dissolve into Raven's skin.

"Stop", he ordered, grabbing my hand gently. I slowly stopped. He began to dissolve, slowly, but he started to.

I held onto his hand tightly, and said,"You're dying".

"I'm going back to Xion, and then... she'll go back to Sora, soon enough, Lucy will leave to, it's already begun Mckenna, live what you time you have left to the fullest", he chuckled lightly.

"Mckenna, we have to go", Ren said, appearing and putting her hand on my shoulder. I slowly nodded, and kissed Raven on the forehead, one tear falling.

"Goodbye Raven", I whispered.

"Bye, 'Kenna", he whispered, letting his eyes close. I then let Ren pull me to my feet, and lead me away from the area.

Break...

They allowed Ren to bring me to my room, where I curled into a ball on my bed. She rubbed my back soothingly, and hummed a soft melody.

"Is she alright?", Axel asked softly.

"She's upset, perhaps you'll do better, I'll be outside explaining to your superior", Ren said, getting up and leaving. Axel slowly walked over to the bed, and sat down.

"Mckenna, I know it hurts-".

"Now you don't, you don't know anything", I whispered bitterly.

"I know enough pain to understand what you're feeling", he replied.

"Last time I checked, Nobodies _couldn't_ feel", I spat angrily.

"Now you're getting irratating", he growled.

I sat up, and said,"You don't know _anything_, about how I feel, and you never will, because you weren't there to train him, to watch him get stronger, you weren't there to bond with him, and you _certainly_, didn't know him!".

"Do you think this is the way he'd want you to mourn him?", he shouted. I slowly let my eyes look at the ground.

"Do you think he'd want you to take out your fustration on others, do you think he'd want you to just hide in here and never come out?, huh?", he shouted.

"You didn't know him!", I screamed.

"It doesn't matter that I didn't know him, what matters, is that your time will come soon enough!", he screamed back. I went silent.

"That's right, I said it, you're gonna die soon, and you do nothing about it!", he growled, rising to his feet.

"It's not like I have a choice", I whispered.

"You do have a choice Mckenna, that's what you don't realize", he said firmly.

"How about you put yourself in my shoes for a bit, can you imagine waking up every morning, expecting you or one of your comrades to get killed, while also realizing that your life is slowly slipping away?, can you imagine that?", I snapped. He was silent for a minute.

"No, I can't", he admitted.

"Then don't go telling me to do something about my fate, because I can't control it, I can only control my life", I whispered, sniffing a little.

I slowly rose to my feet, and began to walk past him. He suddenly grabbed my, and pulled me into a hug. I slowly began to cry, and soon, I was clinging to him as I sobbed. I know it sounds cheesy, but that's what happened.

"You're okay", he whispered. He said many things like that while I cried. It must've been forever, but I slowly let go, and sniffed, making sure that my face was clean of any... germs. Insert a violent shudder before the "germs" part.

"You better now?", he asked softly.

"Y-yeah", I stuttered, sniffling again. He smirked, and grabbed a tissue box, and gave it to me.

"I don't think you want a stuffed-up nose", he laughed. I scowled lightly, and blew my nose, ridding it of all the mucus.

I threw the tissues away, and sat at my desk. I then pulled out a tiny silver necklace that had a single Black stone on it.

"Did he give you that?", Axel asked, walking up beside me.

"Yeah, he had one like it, but it was Blue, and Lucy had a White one, this way, if we were ever apart, we'd have a piece of each other to remember", I explained, nodding. I let the necklace go, and stood up.

I turned to Axel, and said,"I know it's not the wisest thing to do, but I'm going to get revenge".


	10. Fragment 9

_Do not meddle with forbidden affairs,_

_For it will come back at you three fold,_

_Do not speak of taboo,_

_For it will be your undoing_

Chapter 9: Axel

"Where are you going?", I called to Mckenna as she hurried down the hall.

"I'm going to avenge Raven", she called back. Ren was already beside her, and though she was shorter than me(most people are), she could keep a steady pace.

"Mckenna, let's think about this", Ren said, hurrying along with her.

"No, do you have my gear?", she asked. Ren sighed, and nodded. They stopped in the hall, and Ren gave Mckenna a small box.

"Now Ren, you are either with me, or against me, what's it going to be?", Mckenna asked as she put the box in her pocket.

"I'm with you, but what about Akira?", Ren questioned, nodding.

"It's about time someone spoke about me, I was beginning to think I was forgotten", a voice said. Then, Akira dropped down from the ceiling, and straightened her cloak.

"Mckenna, are you sure you want to do this?, you could put Lucy in harm's way", Akira asked.

"We'll save Lucy before Amara even thinks about harming her", Mckenna said confidently. Akira closed her eyes, and smirked.

"Then you have my services, use them wisely", Akira said, opening her eyes.

"Alright, now, I will tell their Superior about my plan, if anyone wishes to join me, they are free to do so", Mckenna replied, grinning. We then sped off the Xemnas's office.

"Superior", I called, knocking on his door.

"Enter", he responded.

"Sir, I know it is late, but I plan on launching a attack on the Syndicate, to avenge my pupil's death, I came to ask if you had anyone that would wish to follow", Mckenna explained when I closed the door behind me.

"This is sudden", he said, staring at her intently.

"Do you truly wish to kill them?", he asked.

"Yes, only Number 13 will survive", Mckenna nodded.

"What is so special about 13?", he questioned.

"Number 13 was my first student, she has no reason to die", Mckenna explained. Xemnas closed his eyes slowly.

"You may take a force of four, if it becomes too much to handle, retreat", he commanded.

"Thank you, Sir", she said, bowing. She then turned, and hurried out the door.

She suddenly turned to me, and asked me,"Do you wish to come, or stay behind?, because I am asking Roxas whether you stay or not". Hm, me, miss a chance to get some action? No way.

"I ain't gonna miss a chance to fight something", I replied, grinning. She smirked, and began walking down the hall again. We then stopped at Roxas's door.

"Roxas, open up!", she called. Roxas opened the door, and stared at her with a confused look on his face.

"Good, both you and Xion are here, one of my former students, Raven, Xion's Mirror, was killed by your Number 12's Mirror, I am going to launch a attack on them, I already have Axel, Ren, Akira, and I'm sure I can get Riku to help, but I need you two to help as well", she explained.

"But we got our butt's whooped last time", he said quietly.

"Yeah, but you were fightint us three and Raven, we're four of the strongest members in the whole Organization, there's only six strongest, and those are Ayslin, your Number 7's Mirror, and Amara, Xemnas's Nobody", she replied softly.

"How did you figure out his name?", I asked casually.

"I pick up a few things while I'm around", she replied mysteriously. So familiar it hurts.

"Are you sure you can do this?", Roxas questioned. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sick of everyone asking me if I can do this, I can, and I will", she said slowly. Roxas sighed, and looked over his shoulder to Xion, who nodded.

"Alright, we're in", he said, nodding.

"Awesome, now, where's Demyx?", she asked.

"He's in his room, probably playing his Sitar, I wonder if the guy even sleeps", Roxas answered.

"Great, let's go", she laughed. We hurrired to Demyx's door, and she pounded on it.

Demyx came to the door, and whined,"What?".

"We're going to launch a attack on the Mirrors, my student was killed by one of them, and I intend to avenge him, will you help us?", Mckenna asked. Demyx stared at her for a very long time.

"I don't fight", he said slowly, looking around.

"I know, but your water skills will help alot, Demyx, there's going to be 8 of us if you come with us, they only have 13 now, I'm sure you can do it", Mckenna coaxed, smiling brightly. Demyx looked around again, and sighed.

"Fine, but if I get a single scratch on my Sitar, you're paying to fix it", Demyx agreed.

"Alright, now, we have to find Riku".

"What do you need?".

"Holy crap!", Mckenna shouted, almost falling over.

"Stop doing that!", she exclaimed to Riku, pointing at him.

"What's your problem?", he asked, crossing his arms.

"Raven was killed by Kuro, and I'm going to avenge him, and I ask for your help", Mckenna explained.

"And what will I get out of this?", Riku asked.

"I'll be able to rescue You-Know-Who to help You-Definetely-Know-Who", Mckenna replied.

"Alright, fair enough, but what if we lose?", Riku continued.

"Well then, it was nice knowing ya", Mckenna sighed, walking past him down the hall.

"You mean, we're gonna _die_ if we lose?", Demyx squeaked.

"Most definitely", Riku replied, walking after Mckenna.

"Wait, I didn't sign up for that-".

"Go", I ordered, chakram on his back.

"Y-yes sir", Demyx gulped, hurrying to catch up with the other two. Ren and Akira followed, and then Xion, Roxas and I were not far behind.

"Oh, I suggest you all have your Pandora Gear, this is _not_ going to be easy", Mckenna called.

"Oh, great, I feel so relaxed now", Demyx replied sarcastically. I smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ouch!", he whined.

"Deal with it, 'cause what we're going against, is going to hit you alot harder than that", I snapped.

"Nice", he sighed. Mckenna walked all the way to the Courtyard, then stopped.

"Alright, line up, shortest to tallest", she ordered. It was no surprise I was last, and Ren was first, poor girl was shorter than Roxas.

"Okay, when I walk up to you, I want you to tell your element, and the highest gear you have, I won't be surprised if you all have Pandora, but it never hurts to check", she ordered. She walked up to Ren.

"Fire, Pandora Gear".

"You're with Demyx", she said, handing her a box. She then walked up to Roxas.

"Light, no gear", he said sheepishly.

"I'll fix that, you're with Riku", Mckenna said, giving him a box. Next was Xion.

"Light, no gear", she sighed.

"Hmm, you are with... Akira, and here you go, I'd imagine your weapons would be the same as Roxas", Mckenna said, handing her a gear. Next, Akira.

"Reality, Pandora Gear", Akira said.

"Here ya go, you know who you're with Xion", Mckenna replied, giving her a box. Next, was the Oh-So-Powerful Demyx.

"Water, Casual Gear", Demyx sighed.

"Not anymore", Mckenna replied, handing him a box as well. Next, Riku.

"Darkness, no gear", he replied.

"You don't need one, so... good luck", Mckenna said, giving him a pat on the shoulder. Last, and hopefully not least, me.

"Fire, Pandora Gear, you know the drill", I sighed my hand on my hip and the other outstretched.

"Alrighty Sparkles, you're with me, don't think I'll slow down for you if you fall behind", she said, handing me a box.

"Sparkles?", I asked, looking at her curiously.

"I got bored", was her response. She then opened a Corridor Of Darkness, and Akira opened a Pathway Of Light.

"Whether you wish to believe me or not, Roxas and Xion, you both can use a Pathway Of Light, since it's your element", Mckenna said suddenly.

"So, now what?", Roxas asked.

"There is 8 of us, 2 of us can only use Light Portals, 3 of us can use both Light and Darkness, and 3 of us can only use Darkness, so, to make this fair, Roxas and Xion will go through their own portal of their choice, while Akira and Ren will use a Pathway Of Light, and Riku, Axel, Demyx and I will use a Corridor Of Darkness", Mckenna explained.

"Just one question", Xion said.

"Yeah?", Mckenna replied.

"What's with the boxes?".

"Well, each box has a special make-shift Pandora Gear crystal in it, if you find that your normal weapons won't do the trick, just open the box, and the crystal will fuse with your weapons, and become Pandora Gear, but like I said, only when you're in jeapordy, 'cause these things are powerful, but if you're not careful, it'll come back and bite you in the ass, more ways that one", Mckenna explained slowly.

"Wow, we actually _might_ have a chance at this", Demyx sighed.

I smacked him again, and said,"If you keep being so pessimistic, you're gonna be the first to croak".

"You are _not_ helping!", he hissed.

"I'm not trying to", I replied.

"Oh my god you two, stop it or I'll drown you both!", Mckenna growled, a hoop in hand and pointed at us. I think she scared both of us pretty bad, but I think she scared me worse than Demyx.

"Now, let's move out", she ordered. We all opened our respective portals, put on our hoods, and walked through. But I had a suspicious feeling, that this was not going to go well.

"Restoration at...25%".

"Keep going Naminè, you must keep going".


	11. Fragment 10

_Thirteen lost souls are lead by a deceiver,_

_And one has paid the price,_

_Now, another will share their fate,_

_And get the punishment they deserve for their treachery_

Chapter 10: Ren

I couldn't believe what I was doing. Normally, I'd be following Leader's exact orders, but I had to help Mckenna, she was my friend. I knew what she was trying to do from the very start, but you wouldn't expect the quiet, obediant flute-player to figure these kind of things. Unless of course, you're Akira or Mckenna. They always believed in me, so, this was the least I could do.

We arrived at the city in the World Of Forgotten Memories, and the first thing out of Demyx's mouth was,"Pretty colors!".

"You idiot, these are the memories that are lost, or forgotten. They come here when they are forgotten, and are trapped until their rightful owner remembers them", Mckenna groaned, smacking him in the back of the head.

"Ouch!, why am I always getting hit?", he whined.

"You're not", Mckenna said. She then smacked Axel on the back of the head, of course, she had to get on the tips of her toes to reach.

"Ow, what was that for!", he hissed, rubbing the back of his head.

"To prove my point", she said simply.

"Can we _please_ stop fighting, I don't want to be the next thing caught on Aura's spears thank you very much!", I hissed.

"Alright, alright, Axel and I will take the Courtyard, Ren and Demyx will take the Garden, Akira and Xion will take the first floor, and Roxas and Riku will take the second. From there, when we have secured our areas, you can use these stones to signal that you've secured your area, they glow _really_ bright", Mckenna explained, giving us each a different colored stone.

"Ooh, shiny!", I giggled.

"Ren, stay with me bud", she said snapping her fingers in my face, causing me to flinch a little. But, I got back on track. Yeah, I will admit, I can be a little... flighty.

"After we've all secured our areas, we'll move up as a group, alright?", Mckenna continued.

"Roger!", I laughed, saluting.

"Ren, c'mon Kid, stay focused", she said, snapping her fingers in front of my face again.

"Alright, ready?", Mckenna asked. We all nodded, except for Demyx, he was more of a shudder of the neck.

"Okay, let's move out", she ordered. They all quickly dispersed, leaving only Demyx and I.

"Well, let's get moving", I said to him.

"We're not seriously going to die, right?", he asked as we began to walk to the Garden.

"Well, Mckenna doesn't like to lose fights, and since we're going against the Syndicate, I think it's safe to say she's not going to go down without a really good fight", I replied as we walked quietly.

"That's comforting", he squeaked, his voice about a octave higher.

"Relax Dem, I got your back, no need to worry, we're stronger when we're together!", I laughed, patting him on the arm.

"R-right", he said, nodding. We soon came to the Garden, and I checked for any signs of Ayame.

"Alright, Ayame's not here, let's look over by the archway", I told him quietly, pointing to the rose-covered archway. We quietly crept over, and looked for any traces of Ayame.

"Hmm, that's strange, she's usually here", I said to myself as I began to walk through the archway. Suddenly, when I was in the archway, vines wrapped around me, and I couldn't move.

"Dammit!", I hissed as I began to pull on the vines.

"Wait a second, I'll get you out of there in no time!", Demyx assured, jogging over and unwrapping some of the vines.

"I totally forgot this was a defense mechanism Ayame placed to keep Mckenna, Sophie and I out, 'cause we'd go in, and have a challenge to see who could get the most plants killed before Ayame found us", I laughed.

"Hmm, why does that sound so familiar?", Demyx hummed as he unwrapped the last vine.

"Since we are just mirrors of yourselves, we tend to have some of the same behaviors", I explained, stretching and cracking my back a little.

"I see, we should signal the others", Demyx replied, taking out his Sky Blue stone. I took out my Ruby Red one, and we held them up at the same time. The stones suddenly started glowing, and the began to float. They then shot up in the air, and exploded, turning into some sort of fireworks.

"Well, that's a good signal at least", I laughed, putting my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, let's get going, maybe we should go meet up with Mckenna and Axel in the Courtyard, it's not very far after all", Demyx ushered, beginning to walk out of the Garden. That's when I felt that something was going horribly wrong.

Break...

We were pretty much silent. We'd say something here and there, but other than that, not a word was spoken. Just as we were about to enter the Courtyard, there was a giant explosion of fire and electricity.

"Kuro", I hissed, running to the Courtyard. We ran around the corner to see Kuro on a perch, Axel holding his arm, and Mckenna laying on her side a little ways off.

"Ssh, back up", I whispered, hiding our bodies behind the corner.

"Shouldn't we help then?", Demyx asked quietly.

"We will help when we are needed, but this is Mckenna's fight, even if Axel might be fighting her the time being", I replied, watching.

"And here I thought you'd be more of a challenge than that stupid Birdy", Kuro laughed. Mckenna growled, and began to get up.

"You idiot, why don't you see that you're going to die as well?", Kuro chuckled, throwing a Kaiken at Mckenna.

"Mckenna, watch out!", Axel shouted, trying to get to his feet. The blade shot at her, but in a flash, she caught, and stood up.

"You know something Kuro?", she started, her hair now in her face.

"You really piss me off!", she screamed. She then threw the Kaiken back, and shot bone-breaking streams of water at him. Kuro just barely dodged the water, and jumped off the perch, and landed a few feet away from the two.

"You know, I could just kill _him_, it would be easier, it'll get rid of you both, killing to birds with one stone", Kuro laughed, two unusually long-bladed Kaiken appearing in his hands. Mckenna then slowly walked up and in front of Axel.

"You will not lay so much as another _finger_ on him", she growled darkly. I saw Kuro faintly flinch at Mckenna's sudden threat.

"What are you gonna do about it?, last time I checked, everytime we sparred, I always won", he questioned, spinning a Kaiken gently.

"Yeah, but you always cheated", she shot back, her hoops appearing.

"Well, this time, there's no rules, I'm gonna put you in your place, and I'll move up four ranks in the process", he said, smiling evilly as he pointed a Kaiken at Mckenna.

"What's he talking about?", Axel asked.

"Whenever someone of the Syndicate defeats another of higher rank, they switch ranks, if he defeats me, and kills me since I am a traitor, he will take my place as the eighth member", Mckenna explained.

"So that's why I gotta beat the snot outta him, _then_ kill 'em", Mckenna laughed, tossing a hoop in the air. She then caught it, span, and stretched her left leg and arm forward, and kept her right arm close to her, and her right leg behind the left.

"You're certainly fired up", Kuro laughed.

"Well, you're gonna be cold here in a second", Mckenna growled, her hoops glowing.

"Water!", she shouted. Water then engulfed Kuro, and she slammed the orb of water into the wall, and Kuro smashed against it as well. He slid down to the ground, then shook his hair dry.

"Refreshing", he coughed, supporting himself with the wall as he began to stand up.

"But you're gonna to have to do much more than a measly water slide to get me", he laughed, picking up his Kaiken. He then shot at her, and in a flash was in front of her. She didn't move.

"I know you feel it, the pain, you know I struck you", he laughed in her ear. He then jumped back, and another Kaiken appeared in his left hand, the original gone. I turned, and the original Kaiken in Mckenna's side.

"Why didn't she intercept the blow?", I whispered to myself. She slowly looked at the Kaiken, then back a Kuro.

"Oh, you might feel a little shock", he laughed. She paled a little. Blue lightning then surged from the handle of the Kaiken into her body. She screamed, and tried to pull the Kaiken out, but for some reason, she kept missing the Kaiken.

"We have to help her, _now_", Demyx hissed.

"Why?", I asked.

"Because, electricity and water do _not_ mix", he growled, pulling me up.

He grabbed his Sitar from off the wall, strummed it and yelled,"Dance water dance!". Water clones appeared, and crashed into Kuro, who being surprised, lost concentration, and the electricity stopped flowing through the Kaiken.

"Axel, help Mckenna", I called to the red-head, my flute appearing. I stood beside Demyx, and put my flute to my lips.

"Try and dodge this", I murmured. I then began playing a slow melody. Fire balls began to appear around Kuro in a dome shape. The melody got faster, and the balls began to multiply. Suddenly, the melody picked up lots up tempo, and the frieballs closed the space between them and Kuro, who was trying to escape. They kept swiping past him, until with one high note, the dome formation was created again, ans they all exploded.

"How was _that_?", I laughed to Demyx, turning to him and smiling.

"R-really good, I mean, _really_ good", he laughed, looking like I would blow him up next. I laughed, until something whizzed by me, and I that a few Kaiken were on the ground around me in a circle formation.

"Let's see if fire is greater than electricity, shall we?", Kuro laughed. Suddenly, electricty wrapped around me like ribbons, and the next thing I knew, I was seeing stars I was in so pain. I think I screamed, I don't really remember. But I remember Kuro getting smacked in the head with a book, and Akira holding him against the wall with some vines, a menacing look on her face.

"Ren, Ren, stay with me kid, c'mon!", I heard Mckenna call. I suddenly found that I was on the ground, and my head was resting on Mckenna's lap.

"I feel numb, is that normal?", I laughed, my vision a little blurry.

"Oh thank god you're alright", she gasped, letting out a breath she had held. She helped me up, and looked for injuries.

"Xion and I heard screaming, we came as fast as we could", Akira explained in the background.

"You did good, now where is Riku and Roxas?", Mckenna asked.

"You called".

"I swear to god Riku, do that one more time, and I will make you explode with the water molecules inside your body!", Mckenna hissed.

"Sorry..", he trailed off.

"Alright, Ren looks fine, just has a bunch of bruises black marks, and will probably be dizzy, so, someone needs to carry her", Mckenna explained, helping me stand straight.

"I'll do it", Demyx said quietly.

"Demyx, you can't even lift a good-sized stone", Axel snorted.

Demyx glared at Axel, and said,"Watch me". He then slowly walked over to me, and picked me up bridal style.

"She's as light as a feather", Demyx said to Axel, glaring at him as I hung on for dear life.

"Mckenna we saw you get hit by that Kaiken, are you alright?", Akira questioned.

"It's just a little crack", Mckenna replied.

"That's what you said about your arm", Akira replied, walking over to Mckenna, her vines still holding up Kuro. She grabbed Mckenna's arm, and pulled it up, and glared angrily at her.

"Little crack my ass", Akira hissed. She then forced Mckenna's cloak off, and it revealed a large, gaping hole in Mckenna's side. No blood, just a whole.

"You're hollow", Xion whispered, covering her mouth. Mckenna kept her gaze to the ground.

"Yeah, we're hollow, we've got nothing, we're truly just shells of glass", Mckenna said quiet, but bitterly.

"Uh oh, Mckenna, you're dissolving again", I said worriedly, trynig to reach her. The hole on her side was slowly getting bigger, and the shards of glass sank into Axel's skin again.

"You are too", she said softly. I looked at my extended hand, and I was truly dissolving.

"Akira, why are you dissolving too?", Mckenna asked, looking at Akira, whose hands were also dissolving.

"It must mean... my other has been following us", she said, turning around. There, leaning against the wall, was a boy with flipped silvery-blue hair, and a book similar to Akira's.

"What are you doing here, Zexion?", Axel asked, standing up again, because for some reason, he had sprawled himself out on the ground.

"Superior sent Xigbar and I as back-up, but I lost Xigbar along the way, he said something about walking on a new ceiling for once", Zexion explained, closing his book and walking over to us.

He turned to Akira, and said,"You are hurt, all three of you, Vexen gave me this vile, take a sip and it will slow the dissolve process". He then handed Akira a vile of color-changing liquid, and turned to Kuro.

"I'll take care of him, you people get inside the castle, whatever it takes", Zexion commanded. He then grabbed Kuro by the collar of his coat, and dragged him off.

"He shouldn't underestimate Kuro", Akira said softly, taking a sip of the strange liquid, then handing it to Mckenna.

"You shouldn't underestimate Zexion", Demyx shot back just as softly. Mckenna took a sip of the liquid, then handed it to me. Akira was already repairing herself, so it must've worked. I downed the rest of the liquid. I felt my hands tingling, and the shards began to repair themselves.

"How is your wound?", I asked Mckenna.

"It's healing", she replied. She then put on her coat, and sighed.

"Alright, from this point on, we move as a group, no goes ahead, no one stays behind, and no one gets left behind", Mckenna said firmly.

"We should try to find Xigbar along the way, he might know where the others are", Xion suggested, pointing to the upper parts of the castles.

"Good thinking XIon", Mckenna grinned.

"What am I gonna do?, if I can't walk, how can I fight?", I asked as we all began walking... except for me, of course, I was being carried.

"All we have to do, is set you down somewhere, provide you with protection, and you can play away on your flute, it's simple", Demyx replied, not seeming the least bit tired.

"Oh, I didn't think of that", I replied happily.

"_Way_ too flighty", I heard Axel murmer. I snapped my fingers, and his hair caught on fire.

"ACK, PUT IT OUT!", he shouted, trying to pat it out. Mckenna gave me a stern look, then put the fire out with a splash of water. She then took all the water out of his hair, and splashed it on my face.

"I will not tolerate this kind of behavior while on this mission, understand?", Mckenna demanded, eying us all.

"Yes, Ma'am", I replied cheerily, saluting to her, then clinging back on to Demyx when I felt like I was falling.

"Don't worry, I got ya", he laughed, holding me up a little higher.

"Wow Demyx, you can actually carry something, I'm very impressed", Axel laughed. Mckenna gave him a good whack upside the head.

"Ow!", he shouted.

"Stop it", Mckenna ordered, turning around and leading the way once more. Suddenly, I felt it. Kuro's energy, was gone. It vanished.

"Mckenna", I called.

"Yeah?", she answered.

"Kuro's energy, it's gone, can you not feel it?", I questioned.

"Yeah, I noticed, Zexion must've gotten him", Mckenna replied, opening the gate, looking around, then letting us in.

"Well, so far so good", Roxas said quietly.

"That's as far as you will go", a voice called.

"L...Lucy?".


	12. Fragment 11

_People may not forgive you for your mistakes,_

_But you may forgive people for their mistakes,_

_The shards will slowly group together,_

_And form a piece of the mirror_

Chapter 11: Mckenna

I couldn't believe it, I had found her. She was safe and sound, not a scratch on her.

"Lucy, you're alright!", I called happily, walking toward her. In a flash of Black-ish Purple light, two Keyblades were in her hands. One was Gold with a heart-shaped piece of metal around the handle like Raven's, but it was Green, and the blade was like vines, and the teeth were tips of arrow. The other was Blue, and it had a Red circular piece of metal around the handle, and the blade was long, and the teeth were shaped like bubbles almost.

"Stay where you are", she growled.

"Lucy, it's me, Mckenna", I said slowly, starting to get worried for my student and friend.

"Oh I know it's you, and I know you killed Raven", she hissed angrily.

"What?, no!, Kuro killed him, I tried to save him!", I shouted, the feeling of hurt surging through my body.

"Don't give me that crap, Ayame told me everything, she told me how you attacked her, and then how you went after Raven, Kuro tried to stop you!", Lucy screamed, tears running down her cheeks.

"How could you do such a thing?, he was your friend, or at least, that's what we believed!", she demanded, pointing the Blue Keyblade at me. I looked at the ground, my bangs covering my eyes.

"You'd really be so stupid as to believe her?", I growled, clenching my fists.

"Have you learned nothing from what I taught you!", I yelled, my nails digging into the palms of my hands through my gloves. I felt her back up a little.

"Deception is a warrior's greatest weapon, don't you remember that?", I continued, my voice now a dark growl.

"I remember it clearly, it was the last thing you taught us before you betrayed us!", she shouted back.

"I'm going to bring you to Leader for your proper punishment: complete defragmentation", she growled. She then went into a stance, and stayed strong. I laughed, but felt tears go down my face.

"It's funny, I'm not supposed to feel sad anymore, but you people still manage to make me suffer", I choked.

"Mckenna", Axel said softly, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I slapped it away and said,"No, if it's a fight she wants, it's a fight she'll get, and she'll pay the price". I then pulled out my small box, and opened it. Two large orbs shot out from the box, and two my hands.

"I'm not going to hold back on you Lucy!", I shouted. The orbs then materialized into two very large razor-sharp metal chakrams. They were like Axel's when it came to the handles, but they were bigger, and the spikes were larger, and curved, and the colors were Blue, Purple, and White.

"She can't be serious!", I heard Roxas say.

"Lucy is your mirror, if she's anything like you, I won't give anything less than my all", I replied, making sure to look determined when I looked at him.

"Let's see if your Shard Breakers can really stand up to Terra Nova and Poseidon's Rage", Lucy called, spinning her Kyeblades, then holding them they opposite way she had originally.

"I won't even break a sweat by the time I've kicked your ass all over this hall", I replied, spinning a chakram then pointing it at her. She then shot at me, jumped, and brought her Keyblades down to strike.

"So predictable", I laughed. I rolled, jumped up, turned, and kicked onto the ground.

"Ah!", she cried as she hit the ground hard, her Keyblades skidding a little ways away from her.

"Remember, I taught you everything you know, I know _exactly_, how to block, and counter every move you come up with", I told her, pointing a chakram at her.

"C'mon, surely you're not done yet", I taunted. She growled angrily, and her Keyblades appearing her hands. She back-flipped, and sliced a "x" in the air, and a giant Purple "x" was shot toward me. I jumped over it, threw my chakram at her hand, and knocked Terra Nova out of it.

"Eh!", she yelped as my chakram scratched across her hand. She then shot at me with Poseidon's Rage, and sliced to the left, which caused me to move to the right. She sliced up, and I ducked, she then tried to leg-sweep me, and I jumped.

"You're about to get soaked", I hissed in the air. My chakrams slowly span in front of me, then got faster and faster.

"Incoming!", I yelled. Huge streams of water shot from my chakrams at Lucy, and hit her head-on. When it was done, I found that Xigbar had conveniantly appeared, and put everyone on the ceiling. Lucy on the other hand, was laying on a half-ball position, her Keyblades inches from her grasp. I landed on the ground with a little "Clack!" from my boots, and I slowly walked toward her.

"Why can't I beat you?", she whispered, her eyes at my feet.

"Because you know I'm innocent", I replied, kneeling. I extended a hand, and she looked at it for a minute, then slowly took it. I smiled. Suddenly, I felt a surging pain in my chest, and found that Lucy had grabbed one of her Keyblades, and drove it through my chest.

"Deception is a warrior's greatest weapon, you taught me well", she growled, pushing it in deeper. I stared at the shining metal that impaled me, then at her. I did teach her well, but this wasn't what I wanted her to use it for.

She then grabbed Poseiden's Rage, pointed it at my chest, and said,"You're finished". A blue beam shot through my chest, and I knew what happened. She had started a complete defragmentation.

"_NO!_", I heard Akira scream. I slowly grabbed the green blade, and pulled it out. I stood up, and turned around, and slowly walked over to the others. I got about half way before I fell to my knees.

"_Kenna, no!"_, I heard Ren cry. She pushed off of Demyx, and stumbled over to me, Akira not far behind her.

"Hey guys, I feel it now... I can feel the pain, of having a heart", I said weakly, putting a hand over the hole in my chest. I felt fragments pulling off of me and moving to Axle rapidly.

"Mckenna?", Ren asked as I slowly began to tip to the right.

"SOMEONE HELP US!", she screamed at the others. They didn't move. I suddenly felt the side of my mouth, and brought my fingers to view to see a dark red liquid. I felt Lucy stand up, and grab her Keyblades.

"Axel dammit, do something!", Ren cried, holding me in her small arms.

"What can I do?", he asked.

"Something, anything!", Akira yelled.

"Okay then, I'll go and get drunk with Luxord, face it guys, she's dying, there's nothing we can do", he said sarcastically.

"Don't you _dare_ say there's nothing we can do!", Ren screamed. I could feel her tears falling on my hair.

"Hey, Axel, c'mere a sec", I said softly. He walked over, and got on his knees. I gently smacked him in the back of the head.

"You can always do something, you can never to do nothing", I said wisely. I then put my hand behind my neck, and unhooked Raven's necklace.

"Here, keep it, you won't remember that you got it fom me, but you'll know that it's important", I told him, handing him the necklace.

"I suggest you put it on now", I said weakly. He did as I said and put it on.

"What do you mean by I won't remember you?", Axel asked.

"When a mirror dies and becomes part of their original self, they are forgotten, whether it be immediately or a few hours, days, whatever later, they are always forgotten, I bet Xion doesn't remember Raven, everyone will remember me but you, like all of you remember Raven except for Xion", I explained, coughing a little. I could feel my legs crystalizing.

"Ren, take my gear, it'll strengthen the one you have, and Akira", I said, looking at them in order.

"Yes?", she whispered softly.

"Thanks for being there, when I needed you, and, if you manage to defeat Lucy, tell her I'm sorry, okay?", I told her. She nodded. The room started to get dark, and I could feel my eyes closing.

"Looks like it's my time to go, I wonder if I'll see Raven, that'll be nice", I laughed. I managed to turn my head one last time, and gave them the brightest, purest, genuine smile I could muster.

"Thanks, guys..". That's the last thing I remember saying before the room going black.

Break...

I opened my eyes, and found myself in a White room, and Raven standing a few feet away.

"Hey, thought I'd catch up to you sometime", he chuckled, extending a arm. I gladly took it, and he helped me up.

"Where do we go from here?", I asked him.

"Forward, we can't go back, only forward, to the future", he said, looking like he was seeing something beyond the White.

"Well then, let's get to it", I laughed. He smiled, and we began walking, to where, we didn't know. We just kept moving forward, and never looked back. Not once.

That's the end of my story, but there are still others who need to finish the tale. And don't worry, it's not so sad really, because I still have a few tricks up my sleeve...


	13. Fragment 12

_Do not give in to revenge or anger_

Chapter 12: Axel

I can't tell you who I was watching disappear, I can't remember now, but I remember her saying the necklace around my neck was important.

"Mckenna", Ren sobbed, holding herself. Mckenna, was that her name?

"Who?", I asked. They looked at me.

"He's already forgotten", Akira said sadly.

"Forgotten what?", I demanded.

"Mckenna!", Ren cried.

"Who's Mckenna?", I asked softly, never realizing I was fingering the necklace.

"The best damn friend and warrior you will ever know", Ren said shakily, rising to her feet. She then glared as angrily as she could at Lucy.

"You... I will _never_ forgive you, for what you have done, now, I'm going to make you pay, you are going to _die_!", Ren screamed. Both boxes she had opened, and the orbs formed into one large orb. It exploded, to show two large Blue and Red tambourines with razor-sharp simbols.

"I thought her weapon was a flute", I said to Akira.

"It's a mix of Mckenna's weapon shape, and her musical talent, put them together, you get this, Last Song", Akira explained.

"If I were to get Mckenna's gear, I would have a book with the colors of her hoops, and spikes on the spine", Akira continued.

"Mckenna, was she the girl I saw disappear?", I asked.

"Ye...yeah", Akira said slowly.

"Who was she?", I pressed, my head starting to hurt a little.

"She... was a good friend, and great leader, and possibly the best chess player in all the worlds", Akira said, laughing at the last part. I started seeing distorted images of Red. It got to be clear enough so I could see a person, but then they stopped all together.

"But, we must focus on helping Ren if she needs it, I can't afford to lose another friend", Akira said, standing up and holding her head high.

"Are you ready, Keyblade Wielder?", Ren asked, shaking the tambourines a little.

"Always have been, always will be", Lucy replied, spinning her Keyblades, then going into her stance again. Ren then jumped, and landed on a pillar. From there, she jumped from pillar to pillar, shooting fire blasts as fast as she could at Lucy. Lucy was having trouble blocking them, so I got a idea.

"Akira, you can trap her with your vines, go", I said softly. Akira opened her mouth a little in realization, then nodded. She opened her book, and with a horizontal swipe of her hand, vines wrapped tightly around Lucy.

"Thanks Akira!", Ren yelled from a pillar. She then pushed herself off the pillar, and dove at Lucy, and swiped her with both Tambourines head-on.

"Check", Ren started. Akira suddenly clapped her hands, and her vines grew sharp points on them.

She then took a deep breath, and said,"Mate". The vines pierced Lucy, and even went through her. She froze, and make a sort of gagging noise. The vines pulled out, and Lucy fell to her knees, much like Mckenna.

"How does it feel, being vulnerable like that?", Ren asked, circling Lucy slowly.

"That's _exactly_ how Mckenna felt, yet you still let her die", Ren hissed, kicking Lucy's Keyblades away. Ren then rose her Tambourine, but Akira stopped her.

"I think we both should do it, that way it will be quick for her, Mckenna would want her to go peacefully", Akira said softly.

"Heh, looks like I'll finally get to see... Sora", Lucy laughed so weakly, it was like scratching sandpaper together.

"Sora?", Roxas questioned.

"No one you need to know about... yet", Akira said quietly. She then opened her book, and the vines rose again. Ren raised a tambourine, and was ready to strike.

"Hey, before I go, I want you to tell Mckenna, if she's somewhere inside Axel, that I forgive her", Lucy said, looking up at them and smiling. Ren and Akira nodded, and Lucy closed her eyes, a peaceful smile on her face. I turned my head as the vines and Ren's tambourine went down. Lucy complete shattered into millions of tiny shards, and they sunk into Roxas's skin.

"Good, she went peacefully", Akira said, a small smile on her lips. Suddenly, a vine whipped past Ren's head, and impaled Akira in the arm.

"Ugh, Ayame", Akira hissed, pulling the vine out, and breaking it with one hand.

"Hello darling, I saw the whole situation unfold, and I must say, Lucy did a fabulous job of getting rid of that annoying rain cloud", Ayame laughed, landing a few feet away from us. She raised her scythe to attack us, but she suddenly stopped. There was a loud thud, and Ayame fell on the floor, revealing Zexion behind her.

"Zexion, you have impecable timing", I said, walking over.

"I was able to get rid of Kuro, Kyra, um, I think her name was Eira, but they were all I was able to find", Zexion said, getting straight to business.

"I got a girl called Destiny, kinda reminded me of Luxord", Xigbar said also.

"That only leaves Ren, Ayslin, Ayame, Amara and I", Akira said.

"What happened to Mckenna?", Zexion asked, worry clear in his voice.

"She... she's gone, Lucy defeated her", Akira said quietly.

"Oh, I'm... sorry to hear that", Zexion said, looking around. Sympathy was exactly something he was good at.

"How is your arm?", he asked Akira.

"It's already healed, thank you", Akira replied, smiling softly.

"What do we do about her?", Xion asked, gesturing to Ayame.

"Let me do this, it'll be easy", Akira replied. She rose her vines up, and shot them to impale Ayame all over. She too, shattered into millions of pieces, and they disappeared.

"Next, Ayslin", Ren said. Suddenly, a Neon Purple crystal arrow landed beside Akira, and we looked up to see a girl on the ceiling.

"You _completely_ forgot about me!", the girl shouted.

"Oh yes, and then there's Sophie", Akira sighed.

"Are we gonna have to kill you, or are you gonna let us by?", Ren asked quickly.

"Actually, I figured I'd tag along, you know what they say, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em", Sophie replied, spinning her guns.

"You mean, you're bored", Ren replied lazily.

"...Yeah, that pretty much sums it up, besides, I'm tired of lving like this, if you don't want me to come, kill me, 'cause I ain't gonna stick around", Sophie yawned.

"Sophie, why don't you just leave the castle?", Ren asked.

"Y'know, I never thought of that, well then, ta-ta, I'll see you wherever we end up, probably in Hell, but, oh well", Sophie said, and with that, she was gone.

"That was... short", Zexion said, clearing his throat.

"Sophie tends to keep conversations short at times like these, but, there is no doubt she'll help us when it really counts", Ren explained, patting her tambourine gently against her hip continuously.

"Let's move, Ayslin knows we are here, I can sense it", Akira said, taking charge. We then moved up a couple of floors, until we were in a hall that had a large double-door at the end of it. Standing in front of that door however, was a girl with Light Pink hair and a red circle on her forehead.

"It seems we have more traitors than Leader believed", the girl said as we walked up slowly.

"We are merely getting rid of a nuisence", Akira replied coolely.

"Nuisence?, I believe the only nuisence here is you, for thinking you could get past me, for thinking that pitiful girl could lead you against us, for putting your trust in Mckenna", the girl snorted.

"Watch what you say about Mckenna Ayslin, or I just might have to cut your tongue off", Akira growled. So this was Ayslin, the mighty Saix of this group, I can see why.

"Try all you want Akira, you'll never win", Ayslin laughed.

"Last time I checked, I was a higher rank than you", Akira hissed.

"Yes, but she isn't", Ayslin replied, glancing at Ren.

"What are you implying?", Akira demanded slowly, narrowing her eyes.

"Why do you think she's Number 9?, becasue she's weak, I'd say she would be Number 13 if Leader hadn't used the same principals as the Organization", Ayslin explained cruelly.

"I am not weak Ayslin, last time I checked, you were the one hiding behind Amara, getting on her good side so you'd never get in trouble, you're nothing more than a coward, and all you do is follow Amara around like a lost puppy!", Ren shouted. Ayslin narrowed her eyes into slits at Ren, and extended her hand.

"You've tested my patience for too long, it is time fore you to die", Ayslin called. In a long Light Pink light, a large, long claymore appeared. It was Red with a Blue handle, and it was shaped like a star at the top of the blade.

"Alrighty, I'll mop the floor with you!", Ren called. Akira suddenly stepped in front of her.

"Go, they need someone to help them with Amara, I have this under control", Akira commanded.

"But-".

"As your superior, I order you to go", she said firmly. Ren slowly shook her head sadly, then nodded.

"C'mon guys!", she called. We all ran passed Ayslin, and through the door. Well almost all of us. I took one last look at Akira, and saluted her. She saluted back, and I ran through. Suddenly, there was a ear-piercing ring in my ears, and I saw images again, only, they were clearer. And I heard a voice, but I couldn't tell what it was saying. Suddenly, I felt like I was falling, and everything went black.

"Restoration at... 67%".

"Yes, she is almost done".


End file.
